Do You Want to Know a Secret?
by Vic12345
Summary: Hiei confessed his love for Kurama, but it seems that the redheaded fox doesn't think the fire demon is serious, and if he is, Kurama will truly believe his friend has finally lost it. HieixKurama paring. Boy x boy love ! COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

**Do you want to know a secret? **

**Summery:**Hiei confessed his love for Kurama, but it seems the redhead fox doesn't think the fire demon is serious, and if he is, Kurama will truly believe his friend has finally lost it. HieixKurama paring. Boy on boy love[!] you've been warned!

**Thank you _darksaphire_ for editing this story. **

This story was inspired by one of the Beatles song : _'Do you want to know a secret?'_

Warning : characters may seem OOC, and especially Hiei in this particular chapter. HieixKurama, a _hint _of HieixYukina.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**_Prologue_**

"Kurama?" A deep voice echoed from the crook of the windowsill; it was clear to the fox who had spoken. With a small yawn, he managed to rub his sore eyes, and opened them against his will.

"Yes?" he blinked a few times and closed them again, cuddling into his thin blanket.

"Do you," The fire demon paused and cleared his throat. Kurama turned his head to the other side of the pillow, staring up at the window sill "Do you want to know a secret?"

The kitsune opened his eyes in surprise at his friend's words. Hiei sounded a little uncertain, something he never had heard before in the fire demon's voice.

"Nan desu ka?" He murmured, watching the dark figure wearily. After a moment of silence, Kurama sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Hiei...?"

"Hn. Forget it." Hiei grunted and looked away from the figure laying on the bed. Kurama quirked his eyebrow; the fire demon had already succeeded in pulling his interest and it got the better of him to find out what was bothering his younger friend. Pushing himself up, he leaned his back against the wall and stared silently at the window.

"I can't forget what you've already started, please finish." he asked softly. Hearing a curse following the silence, he smirked. "Oh come on, I can keep a secret."

Hiei lowered his eyes for a moment, looking down at the mattress beneath his feet. With a soft sigh he climbed down to the bed and curled to the center. The redhead eyed him curiously; it was the first time Hiei sat on his bed in his own free will. It was the first time Hiei had gotten that close too. Kurama jolted when he felt the fire demon's hand brushing accidentally over his covered leg, but was it really an accident? Kurama mused. Finally, Hiei settled at the head of the bed next to his friend, both staring at each other.

"Give me your word you won't tell." Hiei demanded, looking the fox in the eye. Kurama smiled at Hiei's seriousness and nodded. Huffing, Hiei bent over his friend. When Kurama drew away, he sighed. "You'd have to come closer." he said huskily.

The redhead smirked at his friend's uncharacterized behavior and scooted closer until their thighs touched slightly. Leaning over, the fire demon's cheek brushed the others, and Kurama could feel Hiei's short breath against his sensitive skin.

"Promise you won't tell?" The deep voice caressed his ear, shuddering at the sensation his friend gave him he nodded slowly. "I've known this for a short time now," Hiei whispered, although Kurama could hear him bright and clear. Kurama felt Hiei's lips brushing his ear, as a warm hand came up to touch his shoulder.

"...Hi..ei?" Kurama shivered, feeling frozen at the feeling of his distant friend so close. Another hand landed on his other shoulder "What is it?".

"Umm..." the fire demon murmured, sliding his hands down the redhead's body, pulling him even closer. "You won't tell?" he embraced the confused redhead.

"...Hiei?" Kurama held his breath, hearing the smaller demon take a long sniff and sighing, his breath brushing his ear.

"I love you, Kurama." He felt a brief kiss on his ear, following short kisses down his jaw line. Still in shock, Kurama remained frozen as the fire demon planted small kisses over his face lovingly.

"Kurama..." Hiei whispered, holding his friend's shoulders. He stopped his kisses and eyed the fox in the eye. "I'll understand if you-" he stopped, and lowered his gaze. His heart pounding with nervousness.

"Hiei," the redhead pulled the hands gently away from his shoulders and drew them back to the fire demon's lap. "I don't think this would work out." Hiei kept staring down, nodding at the fox's words with pure grief.

"It's not you, it's just that I'm not ready for a relationship with anther male right now." Kurama raised his hand to touch Hiei's shoulder affectionately, caressing it. The fire demon looked up, eyeing the soft hand sadly.

"I would accept your words, Kurama, if I hadn't already known you are not even a bi." He looked at the dark green eyes he so dearly admired, his own eyes holding his unspoken pain. The redhead smiled at his friend's words.

"You're right," his eyes sparkled "It is very well known in Makai that Youko Kurama isn't attracted to females, but this is not the problem." He looked away from their locking gaze. "Ningenkai customs are so different from Makai's. People won't see me in the same light they see me now. Male-male relationships here are almost forbidden Hiei."

Kurama dropped his hand to the mattress "What will my mother say if she knew her only son wouldn't be married, but is instead having a relationship with another male?" He sighed. "She won't understand, Hiei, almost nobody will. I'm not even sure that Yusuke or Kuwabara will." As he spoke Hiei watched him, scooting closer; closing the space between them.

"I don't care what they think." his hands sneaking down to capture the redhead's.

"It requires some sacrifice, it's not that simple." Kurama again drew his hands away from the sneaky hands. "As I said it's not you," he smiled a little. "Until it's real love, I won't make any sacrifices."

Kurama met Hiei's gaze again to receive some form of recognition. The fire demon leaned closer.

"But I love you." He uttered quietly _for real._

"But I don't love you." Suddenly there was so much pain and hurt in the dark red eyes before him. Kurama immediately regretted what he had said. "Go...gomen, Hiei I-" he reached his hand to pat the fire demon's shoulder again, but it was too late. Hiei was already gone through the now opened window. Staring at the window momentarily, he sighed "Oh Hiei...".

* * *

That's the end of the prologue. This story is already written, so I'll be updating soon.


	2. Chapter 1: A game A crush?

Okay this is the first chapter. I usually stick to Kurama's point of view in the whole story so to not confuse anyone, most of this and any conclusions that are made are Kurama's conclusions.

Thanks for **darksaphire** for editing this.

Warning: Characters may seem OOC. And yes I don't really like Kuwabara and his character suffers from it. [...] the truth is I like mostly everyone, just Kuwabara is funny so... to all Kuwabara fans out there who are reading this... hehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

***One last thing is that I use Japanese so I figured out it would be better to write a small dictionary at the end of each chapter for those who don't know what these words mean.

_adalleria-_ About HieixYukina you'll see... I have to mention this story is at least half a year old and my writing has changed since then, but any comments to improve my writing are always welcomed. Be prepared, they are a little OOC [okay not a little] but ... yes well. hehe.

_Animeforyou_- Yay, I like reviews. It's nice to know someone is reading this, and I can't tell without these.

**Chapter 1 : A game A crush?**

The sun hung high and sent its rays down to earth. The small birds chirped; flying quickly in the mid day. A tall figure appeared at the bottom of a large stony staircase at the foot of an old temple. Climbing up the stairs was a young redheaded man deep in thought. Today he was invited, as every other Sunday to Genkai's temple.

The gang supposed to gather there every two weeks, and usually it was only the five of them. Yukina and Genkai, who were living there; Kuwabara, who never missed a chance to visit the ice maiden; Urameshi Yusuke, and of course himself. Sometimes Hiei would come along with him, but after what had happened the night before, he doubted it.

Sighing at the thought of that night, Kurama wiped the sweat from the back of his neck. In his mind he wondered if Yusuke brought Keiko with him this time; that would be a nice change. He shook his head. This is such a mess. His friendship with Hiei was ruined, thanks to the fire demon's confession, but he was sure Hiei would get over his little crush sooner or later.

It was almost ridiculous to hear those words from Hiei; Mukuro's former heir admitting his love to none other than Youko Kurama himself. Now that was something demons would buy tickets to see. Reaching the top of the stairs, he headed to the large front doors, pulling the left one easily aside.

"Oh, good to see you Kurama-san." He heard Yukina greet him. He turned around to see the ice maiden while he took off his shoes and was surprised to see none other than his stubborn friend, Hiei, sitting at the short table sipping a cup of tea. He arched his eyebrows in confusion. He had no time to even ask himself what Hiei was doing with Yukina alone, when the other had been actually trying to avoid her the whole time. Yukina rose and smiled.

"Sit down, please, Hiei-san just came to visit me and when I told him the others should be here soon he decided to stay a little longer. Please make yourself comfortable, may I bring you some tea?" She already went to the corridor that led to the kitchen. Kurama watched her figure disappearing into it in silence.

'Where was Genkai when he needed her the most?' He thought to himself. The fire demon, on the other hand, kept sipping his tea like nothing had happened between them. Kurama cleared his throat and sat down beside him.

"So, I see you came." He stated casually and rested his hands in his lap. Hiei didn't reply as usual. _Maybe it's a good sign_, Kurama thought, _maybe he got over it already_. An awkward silence followed after he spoke and was only lifted when Yukina finally came back with Kurama's tea along and a plate of baked goods.

"Oh I'm sorry for the delay, I just promised Hiei-san some cookies." She explained and served him his tea.

"It's okay Yukina-san, thank you for the effort." He smiled at her, as she smiled back.

"Ningenkai food is much sweeter than anything I ate." Hiei told her after one bite, she smiled at him, her eyes almost sparkling with joy Kurama had never seen before.

"I'm glad you like it. If you want I've some more in the kitchen, I can wrapped it for you." she offered, Hiei nodded. What seemed to be an ordinary conversation between two people made Kurama feel even more confused, something must've happened when he wasn't here, he mused. Hiei would never, never, under any circumstances start a conversation with Yukina. He didn't want her to talk to him; he didn't want her to want him to talk to her. But now suddenly, Hiei and Yukina were talking openly like they had done this for years. Strangely, Kurama went to the option that Hiei had told her he was her long lost brother, but the fact Yukina spoke to him as ~san had neutralized the idea. [1]

The door to the garden was opened, and revealed master Genkai standing in the doorway with an old rake in her one hand. She looked over their faces for a moment than turned to the ice maiden.

"Yukina, come help me feed Yusuke's bird." she ordered dryly and left the door open behind her, yukina sighed.

"Excuse me Hiei-san, Kurama-san, it seems I'll have to leave you again." She excused herself and stood up; leaving them alone again. Kurama watched her closing the door, cursing mentally his bad luck as a long silence overtook the room. Only Hiei's bites at the sweet bread Yukina gave him filled the silence, as the fire demon's hunger threatened to finish up the whole dish by himself. Kurama watched him a few minutes until muffled voices were heard from outside.

"Stop that Urameshi!" Came a shout before the main door was slid open. At the doorway stood Kuwabara holding the doorknob, sweat trickling down his forehead as he shouted again. "I touched the door first so I win!"

"No way! I made it up the stairs before you!" Kuwabara was pushed inside by Yusuke, the young men stopped their argument to look inside. "Oh look, Hiei's here." Yusuke stopped pushing his taller friend and walked in.

"Eh?" Kuwabara looked around in confusion, "Where's Yukina-san?" he asked no one in particular and headed to the back door. "Oh Yuuukiiina-saaaan!" He called out loud and closed the door behind him, as he disappeared to the garden. Kurama sighed, _as usual_, he thought and leaned his chin to his palm.

"Boy, you look cheerful." Yusuke muttered and sat beside the redhead, watching Hiei strangely for a moment. Detecting the served dish in the middle of the table, he brought his hand to take the only one left sweet bun, when suddenly another hand reached and snatched it before he could even blink. "Hey! that was mine!" He exclaimed. The fire demon only swallowed his last bite, licking his lips in delight.

"And it was delicious." He said smugly to the angry boy.

"You...!" Yusuke growled and started to get up when Kurama stopped him.

"Yukina has a lot of that in the kitchen, Yusuke," he told the boy calmly, his eyes gleaming dully with boredom.

"Right...what's with you? You look distant." Yusuke frowned and remained in his seat. Kurama blinked "You know, like you were thinking too much and finally your head exploded."

Kurama smirked "Do I?" he chuckled and leaned his chin to his palm again, but didn't donate any further information.

"I'm serious, is something eating you?" Yusuke began when a loud yell was heard from the garden.

"See what you've done! Just stay inside you idiot!" Genkai's voice filled the air. After a second, a panting Kuwabara opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Holy shit! That Puu thing is huge!" He mumbled and wiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed in relief "Oh hi guys." He muttered and sat down beside Hiei.

"Afraid of that bird again..." The fire demon noted to himself out loud, earning the reaction he had hoped for.

"Why you shrimp! Let's see you giving it a giant seed, I'm sure it'll swallow you with one bite because you're so small." Kuwabara crossed his arms and smirked in victory.

"At least when it sees me, it doesn't lose its appetite. " Hiei crossed his arms as well calmly.

"What did you say?! I'm sure my human meat is much tastier than yours! Yack! Who would want to eat you anyway?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"You shouldn't be proud of being at the bottom of my food chain."

"Nani!?" Kuwabara grabbed Hiei's scarf and shook him.

"Kuwabara-kun, Hiei!" kurama and yusuke went to each side trying to seperate the two stubborn personals apart. Kurama held Hiei's shoulders pulling him from Kuwabara's grasp, as Yusuke pounced on the taller man's back and tried to release the hands from the white scarf. In mere seconds, the room was filled with shouts and threats, until Hiei leaned in frustration and preceded to bite Kuwabara's hand away. Kuwabara pulled away immediately with a loud yelp, as Hiei was dropped backwards into the kitsune's lap. He soon got up and watched the orange haired human fuss about his poor bitten hand.

"You crazy brat! Now look what you did to my hand!" There was a small bite mark on the said hand, followed by two small, but deep fang marks.

"Hn." Hiei crossed his arms again over his chest when Kurama finally managed to stand up and look at him with a sigh. It was like this all the time, Kurama thought. He could swear Hiei was the one who started it each time on purpose, but didn't understand why. The images of that night when Hiei told him he loved him flashed through his mind, he widened his eyes on his revelation. Hiei did it on purpose, because every time they fought, Kurama had to, in some point, split them apart! And every time it would end up with Hiei on top of him. Oh Inari! He felt his cheeks slightly warmer.

"Earth to Kurama, over, do you read?" Yusuke's voice startled him off his thoughts.

"...Yusuke," he murmured softly.

"Oh here you are, I thought you were kidnapped to Lahulalu land or something." Yusuke made him sit again.

"...Lahulalu?" Kurama mumbled, looking around "Where's Hiei?" He blinked, Kuwabara was missing too.

"Well, they went outside..." Yusuke laughed sheepishly, Kurama shook his head.

"See?" They heard a shout from outside. "I've told you so."

They hurried to the garden. Puu was waving his wings up and down, screaming at the orange haired man in front of him in annoyance. Hiei was right beside him, his hands deep in his pockets watching carelessly at Kuwabara who was waving his hands at the bird. Genkai was struggling not to hit her forehead and Yukina only stood there trying to make Kuwabara stop.

"What you've only proved is that you are an idiot." Hiei spoke and stared at the angry big bird, chasing Kuwabara away. "See, it's still chasing you away."

"Hiei, what on earth are you doing?" Kurama stepped forward.

"Amusing myself." Hiei stated as much and snickered when Kuwabara chickened out and started to run away, Puu chasing him with a animalistic scream.

"Oh no Puu-chan! Calm down please!" Yukina tried to soothe the large bird, only to make it change its course and aim at her. She made one step back and tripped. Hiei's show of amusement changed immediately at the turn of the events and he blurred away, appearing next to Yukina and helped her get up.

"Bad Puu! Bad Puu!" Yusuke shouted. At this, the big blue bird shrank. "No attacking Yukina! Yukina is a friend." The spirit monster roared before calming down.

"You shrimp! It's all your fault Yukina-san was almost attacked!" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei, stepping closer.

"Oh yeah? Whose idea was it to tease Yusuke's bird in the first place?!" Hiei snapped at him.

"You enticed me!" Kuwabara shouted back and grasped the fire demon's scarff. No, not again, Kurama cursed and rushed to the scene, grabbing Hiei from behind. Yusuke came from the other side of Kuwabara and started to pull.

"Oh man! Will you quit it for five minutes?!" He muttered and pulled harder. It all ended when Hiei's scarff was torn apart and they all fell back to the ground. Kurama quickly rolled to the other side, making Hiei slam to the ground heavily. _That was close_, he let out a groan.

"...that oaf!" Hiei mumbled looking down at his torn scarf gritting his teeth. "You imbecile!" he blurred to stand up.

"Hiei-san please, no more fighting. I'll fix it." Yukina's soft voice seemed to melt the fire demon's anger, as she raised her small hands and unwrapped his neck. "Don't worry it'll be fine." She smiled mildly. Hiei only snorted.

"You don't have to, it wasn't your fault." he looked away, but let her take his old clothing inside to sew it back.

"Yukina-san!" Kuwabara called, "What about my booboo?" He was on the verge of tears pointing at his swollen hand. Kurama shook his head.

"Come Kuwabara-kun, I can heal it." He offered and reached to take the hand when Kuwabara pulled away.

"No way man! I wasn't bitten to let you heal me! Yukina-san's supposed to do so!" he pouted. Kurama sighed, it seems everyone except him and Yusuke was gaining something from their little fights.

After a long day of unnecessary arguments and yelling, the redheaded fox finally arrived home. Yawning with exhaustion, he headed right upstairs to his bedroom. Although he liked to hang out with his friends, sometimes their behavior was so childish it wore out the elder fox, and with the new addition of Hiei's declaration last night, it really made his day miserable.

Changing to his pajamas, he brushed his hair for long minutes, still thinking. Putting the hairbrush away, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Humming, more relaxed, he stretched a little before he opened the door again and closed it behind him. Everything would be fine after a good night sleep, he assured himself and climbed onto his bed, when suddenly something didn't feel right about his room. His head snapped toward the opened window, that were closed when he'd left to the bathroom. _No, not again!_ He exclaimed to himself.

"Hiei..." he began.

"Took you long enough," the fire demon snorted and swang a little on Kurama's chair next to his desk. Kurama narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Kurama asked quickly, eyeing his friend intensely.

"I'm staying here for the night." Hiei told him calmly, and got up, walking toward the bed. Kurama looked up at him "Can I sleep in your bed?" he questioned, but it sounded like the redhead had no real choice at the matter. Kurama frowned.

"I think we talked about it last night, Hiei, and if memory serves, I think I rejected you." The redhead tucked himself in without looking back at the fire demon standing next to his bed.

"I've decided to wait for you." Hiei said casually and tossed his cloak on the floor.

"Nani!" Kurama almost choked at the statement. "Hiei, I know it could be hard for you to accept this, but I don't love you. I like you as a friend, nothing more." Kurama sat up again, watching Hiei taking off his boots slowly, along with his katana.

"Well, I'll just have to make you love me then." Hiei said simply, like he already solved the whole problem. He unbuckled his belts and took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor next to his other belongings. He then turned around to the watching fox and smiled softly. "So can I sleep next to you?" he stepped forward. The redhead blinked for a few seconds and then smiled bitterly. He moved aside and pulled half of the blanket away.

"Oh I see, come here." He waited for Hiei to lay down before covering both of them "I'm only doing this because this is too cute to miss, Hiei." he said solemnly, _What a sick game..._ "There are three rules though, and I don't want you to cross them."

The fire demon nodded.

"One: no snuggling to me, two: no kissing, three: you are out of here before okaasan comes to wake me up, is that clear?" Hiei nodded. "And if I catch you touching me without premission I'll make sure to take my dignity back." He threatened. "Well, that's all, oyasumi. Turn off the light it's at your side." Kurama spoke before he cuddled to the sheets and turned his back to the fire demon.

Hiei did as he was told and laid back down on his back. Eyeing Kurama's red rich hair fanning out on the mattress. His eyes drew down to the curves of the fox's body through the thin blanket. Turning to the side, he scooted closer until he was dangerously close to Kurama. Reaching one hand he caressed one small lock of hair between his fingers. It was incredibly silky to the touch and Hiei melted to the bed and closed his eyes; Kurama's lock still between his fingers.

Kurama's face frowned in frustration, feeling Hiei touching his hair. He had intended to shoo his friend just when the small caressing stopped and long even breathes were heard behind him. He sighed.

* * *

[1] - In Japanese, family memebers don't use ~san, ~san usually refers to Mr./Mrs. or someone you don't know or not close enough to.

Romaji dictionary:

Nani - what?

Oyasumi- good night.

Ningenkai- human world.

Makai- demon world.

Okaasan- mother.

Kitsune- fox.


	3. Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins Now

This is a short chapter, the third chapter will be _longer_.

Thanks for **_darksaphire _**for editing this.

Warnings: See previous chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

**I'm running out of names for chapters, so yeah... that's why they're so lousy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins... Now**

The next morning Kurama woke up to find himself alone in his bed, his alarm clock showed it was only six AM. Looking around the room, he examined the slightly opened window and floor, and noticed Hiei's belongings were gone along with their owner. He breathed a sigh in relief and sank to the the mattress. If Hiei was trying to play on his nerves, he was really good at it. Was it a sick joke? Or payback time? Or maybe Hiei was so bored in the human world, he had to pull tricks on him for his own amusement.

Since it was so early, he had slept another full hour before he got off his bed and started to prepare himself for the day. It was Monday, the beginning of the week, and he had to attend to his job in his stepfather's company. Having a short breakfast with his family, he took off with his stepfather in the family car. He couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable, when a familiar ki let itself be known the moment he left the office building to get home. Hiei was watching him, he thought. _Stupid crush. _He looked up at a tree nearby.

"What is it, Shuichi?" Hatanaka-san asked his stepson, when it seemed Kurama had drifted into deep thoughts. The redhead shook his head.

"Nothing," he smiled "...I was just thinking." He let the older human lead him to their car. Once they arrived home, they ate a small family dinner, talking about their day and telling Shiori how the business was going. After a short exchange of goodnights, he was up in his room again, getting rid of his suit.

He hated 'The suit', he looked much older in it, and it was so warm in it too. He hung it back in his closet, wearing only his underwear, he started to hum. Taking a wooden box out of it, he peeked inside at the small storage holes of seeds in it. After counting all the contents of it, he wished its contents goodnight and put it back in place.

Humming again he picked up his hairbrush and started to brush his long hair slowly. For long minutes he was sitting in his bed, brushing through the red strands of hair, until a small crack from the window drew his attention. The window was opened and one small fire demon slipped inside, closing it after him. He looked down at the bed below and grinned at the semi naked body of his loved one, sitting on the bed innocently.

"Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed "Turn around for Inari's sake!" he eyed the grinning fire demon dangerously, Watching the familiar red eyes of his friend examining his body slowly without a slight shame. Kurama rose up and shot his most deadly glare, frowning at the demon before him.

Hiei smirked "So modest." he looked away, only after he inspected every curve and inch of the fox's half exposed body. Kurama quickly got dressed in his long pajamas, looking back at the fire demon, who was watching with great interest.

"Such a pervert, Hiei, who would have thought." He grunted and sank to his bed again. The fire demon shook his head and jumped from the windowsill to the bed below, shaking the mattress. Kurama sighed "Now that I've rejected you, you're going to hunt me right?" he brushed his bangs off his eyes.

"Hunt you... such a bold word." Hiei commented and scooted closer.

"What did I tell you about touching me?" Kurama muttered.

Hiei frowned "I am not touching you, just sitting, is that a crime to sit?" he asked coldly and started to sniff the air. "You smell good." Kurama gave him one of his more ironic smiles.

"I guess I do." He retorted.

"So modest..." Hiei commented and started to take off his boots "I'm staying." he stated, dropping one boot by one to the floor, starting to unwrap his neck. Kurama sighed. "In your bed?" He tossed his cloak to the floor and paused questioningly to look into the great depths of Kurama's eyes.

The redhead only dropped himself to the bed, and curled underneath the sheets. Once the light was turned off, Hiei curled beside him and closed the space between them.

"No touching Hiei," he warned.

"Just wanted to wish you goodnight..." Hiei whispered and backed off a little "I...love you." he watched the redhead close his eyes in annoyance and sigh to himself. "Can I... give you a... goodnight kiss?" he faltered and bit his lip.

"Hiei, just go to sleep." Kurama almost pleaded.

"On the cheek?" Hiei didn't let it go. Kurama sighed deeply and turned to the fire demon. It was strange enough to hear Hiei say he loved him, what's more to hear him asking like a little boy to give him a peck on the cheek. Now that was too 'cute' if it was a joke, but it really started to get annoying.

"Fine, a small on the cheek." He stated blankly as a short warmth was felt on his left cheek and disappeared in a moment.

"Good night." Hiei breathed and laid down. Kurama only turned his back again to his friend and closed his eyes.

* * *

Yes, very short I know, and nothing really 'happened' but still I see this chapter important for the plot.


	4. Chapter 3: A Mother's Voice

Okay I know it took a long time, but here it is.

Warning: I edited it myself this time so there might be grammar errors and such. Characters may seem OOC, Kurama being aggressive and Hiei being... Umm well, you'll find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

**Romaji dictionary at the bottom of this page!

***I suck at naming these chapters.

* * *

Chapter 3: A mother's voice

For the following morning and on Kurama didn't see the fire demon, only felt his ki. He knew he was being watched, and he knew Hiei made his presence known on purpose, which made his patience more and more in danger of explosion. For two days he'd been watched in every step he took. When he entered a building, he was sure the Jaganshi had been watching him with his Jagan, and it irked him. Hiei was trying to play on his nerves again. Oh boy how he was successful at that, Kurama mused.

That day, the redhead had something very important to do. His mother fixed him a date with a young woman he had met not long ago. He had to admit he didn't find her very attractive, she had her charm and was somewhat good looking, but she was really the only girl he started to like after a row of unsuccessful dates. What was really bothering him was that he was starting to fear the little phase Hiei was going through would affect his date.

Heading downtown, he had received from his mother the address of the place he was supposed to meet the girl, it was a cafe restaurant. Very modern and unique, and was perfect for a date. Walking across the street, he found the place and went inside. No mistakes yet, he noted to himself and breathed, detecting the girl. He smiled politely and sat down beside her. The waiter approached them and gave them the menu, they both smiled politely at him and examined the solid paper in their hands.

"What are you going to order, Minamino-san?" the girl asked after a few moments. Kurama looked up at her and flashed his most charming smile, opening his mouth to retort when someone suddenly slammed his back none too gently.

"Aa! Shuichi! What a surprise to see you." Hiei's deep voice invaded his head through one ear and exited through the other. He turned around to see the fire demon standing there smirking, showing his fangs. "Who's that? Won't you introduce me?" Hiei cooed and leaned closer, pointing at the girl at the other side of the table. Kurama's hands dropped the menu to the table, lifting angry green eyes toward Hiei.

"She's my date. Itoo-san this is my friend Hiei." Kurama said through clenched teeth.

Hiei walked a few steps further until he stood between the two and looked at the girl thoughtfully. Looking back at the redhead he gave him a confused look "What about Yuuko-san? I thought you're..."

Kurama widened his eyes, as the fire demon stopped and lowered his eyes "Oops, sorry, I-"

"What is this boy talking about Minamino-san?" Itoo stood up in fury "Is there anything you need to tell me?" she seethed.

"No really, Itoo-san!" Kurama stood up instantly after her "I don't know what he's talking about, I don't know any Yuuko I swear!"

Itoo only became angrier, her mouth twitching as she walked madly toward the confused kitsune and smacked him in the face "Pervert!" she yelled, dusting invisible dust of her coat and left with a small snort.

Kurama tilted his head toward Hiei, his cheek showing a burning red mark of a hand "Hiei..." he gritted his teeth "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" he shouted.

"Sir, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave, you're disturbing the other costumers and..." the waiter paused when a hand rose in defeat to stop him.

"I don't want to know what crossed your mind when you decided to ruin my date!" Kurama exclaimed when they were outside "She was the only one I sort of liked!" he hit his forehead in frustration.

"She did take the bait from a total stranger, what good she'd have brought you anyway?" Hiei shrugged.

Kurama struggled the urge not to strangle the smaller demon, who appeared to be enjoying the whole situation he had caused "Hiei...!" Kurama barked, thinking about hitting his head in the wall.

"No can do, I'm late." Hiei looked down at his wrist, as if he had a watch there and crooned. After another last glance, he was gone in a black flash.

"...Damn that fire demon." Kurama muttered to himself and started to walk back the way he had come from. What was he going to tell to his mother? It would be a good luck if Itoo hadn't called her already. At this rate, the redhead thought, Hiei's crush was turning into obsession. What a major headache.

It didn't take him long to get back home, his mother would probably ask what was wrong and why he happened to come so early. Sighing, he slid the main door to the side and paused for a moment to take off his shoes "Tadaima!" he exclaimed. Soft footsteps were heard and then a call back.

"Okaerinasai!" his mother greeted, smiling from ear to ear. Kurama examined her for a moment and returned the gesture with curiosity.

"Ano okaasan, what's going on?" he looked around, Shiori led him to the kitchen happily.

"I'm so glad you came early because there is someone who's been waiting for you." she explained. Kurama's eyes landed to the low kitchen table, where a certain fire demon was sitting at, smirking. Kurama forced a smile. "Hiei-san told me you two have known each other for a long time now, I'm just so glad I got to meet one of your friends at last. Isn't that just exciting, Shuichi?" she helped him to sit down next to Hiei, and sat down at the other side of the table. Kurama eyed Hiei dangerously, when a small ring was heard "Oh! It's the cookies!" Shiori jumped from her seat and headed to the oven. She made her way back with a plate full of warm brown cookies "Here you go," she set it in front of Hiei.

"Mother," Kurama faked a cough.

"Yes, dear?" his mother asked fondly.

"Can I have a word with Hiei?" he asked calmly.

"Of course!" Shiori exclaimed and turned to Hiei, who ate the served food hungrily "Hiei-san, tell me a little about yourself, Shuichi has never talked about you." she said solemnly, watching Hiei eat. Kurama sighed, his mother misunderstood him.

After he finished another cookie, Hiei gave her a toothy smile, showing his fangs "Well, Shuichi doesn't usually talk about himself." he started. Shiori nodded at his words "We've known each other since the time Shuichi was in high school. Since then, we've become very close friends. I always wanted, of course, to meet his mother, he so fondly talks about." he told her with a smirk, which Shiori took as an innocent smile.

"Oh this is so nice, Hiei-san, you should visit often then." their little chat was interrupted by Kurama's faked coughs.

"Um, mother, I think I'll go upstairs now." Kurama stood up.

"I'll go with you." Hiei stood after him in a flash.

"Well then, have fun boys." Shiori smiled, as the two started to climb up the stairs. When they reached the corridor, Kurama turned around, staring intensely at Hiei. The fire demon quirked one eyebrow at him "What - Do you THINK - You're doing - In MY house! With MY mother!" Kurama exploded in a hoars whisper.

"She's a lady, Kurama, has great cooking skills." Hiei muttered.

"Hiei..." Kurama was close to pouting "What the hell you're thinking? Did you lose your mind this week? You were just fine a week ago I'm sure...!" the redhead showed his frustration. Hiei shook his head calmly, raising his smaller hands to rest on one of Kurama's forearms.

"It was only proper for me to meet her, Kurama, if I want to ask for your hand later on. I know she's..." Hiei's words were slowly muted and swallowed by Kurama's thoughts, as his right eye started to twitch madly. Hiei blinked, looking at Kurama's strange expression. "Am I going too fast for you?" he snickered.

"Don't you dare to mention any of this to my mother!" Kurama seethed, exploding all the anger he was holding inside. Very un-Kurama like. It was the last straw "And I'm not a woman! So you can't ask for it just like that!" he shouted his depression.

"She seems to like me already." Hiei shrugged, ignoring the redhead's angry red face.

Taking a hold of Hiei's shoulders aggressively Kurama shot him the first hatred filled glare he had ever given his friend "Why don't you get it already?" he gritted his teeth "I don't like you, nor love you! You're annoying me! Playing on my nerves all this week...!" he yelled, his eyes darkening "Leave me - Alone." he let go of Hiei's shoulders.

Hiei looked up in confusion, his eyes moving unfocused, his mouth twitching downward. Lowering his gaze, he nodded and turned around, starting to go back the way he had come from, his steps heavy, full of defeat.

"Going already?" Shiori frowned at the door, watching Hiei putting his boots back on. Hiei nodded.

"It was nice to meet you, Hatanaka-san." he said quietly and left, leaving the door half opened behind him. Shiori stepped forward and closed the door properly, lifting her gaze back to her son. Her frown turned quickly into a scowl.

"Minamino Shuichi, is that how I taught you to treat a guest?" she chided "Hiei-san is such a good young man." she frowned again at her son, her hand coming up to her hip. She looked sadly to the floor "I... heard you, musuko." she said quietly.

Kurama widened his eyes "What exactly did you hear, mother?" he asked nervously.

"Everything, well... Not all. Shuichi, don't you think it is so sweet of Hiei-san to come see your mother? In the five minutes he was here with me, he never smiled. When you showed up...-"

"Mother," Kurama cut her words "Hiei has a small obsessio-..."

"Don't you dare to finish this sentence, young man, I know love when I see one!" Shiori chided again.

Kurama sighed "It doesn't matter anyway, Hiei is a man and-"

"And you like men, Shuichi." his mother finished for him.

"Nani?" the redhead squeaked, feeling the familiar warmth crawling up to his cheeks.

Shiori smiled and took his hand in hers, leading him to the kitchen. She pushed him down to sit and took a seat beside him. "Don't be so surprised, mothers know this stuff." she beamed "It's natural, Shuichi, don't blame yourself. I know you always try to be the perfect son." she caressed his shoulder "And this Hiei-san sure caught my eye." she smiled knowingly. Kurama ignored her last comment.

"How?" he managed to say.

Shiori looked thoughtful for a moment "You never looked at girls, nor brought any home, although I know how popular you were at school. You always has an eye for nice looking young men, I guess you didn't succeed to hide that, ne?" she teased.

"Mother..." he blushed "But I don't understand, if you knew all along why did you fix me up with girls?" he asked in confusion.

"I wanted to know how you'd react to seeing women romantically," she smiled apologetically "I guess not very well..." she smirked, earning a defeated smile from her son "Now, tell me, why did you yell at Hiei-san like that? That poor thing, he looked so hurt when he went out the door." she held his hand, looking worried. Kurama looked down with regret.

"I... overreacted again, didn't I?" he sighed "He was following me all the week, I tried to make him go away..." he trailed off "I can't be with Hiei, mother, don't look at me like that. What will say Kazuya?" he looked in her eyes.

Shiori took a long breath "Kazuya already knows, Shuichi." she looked away.

"Nani!" Kurama exclaimed.

"Calm down, dear, he doesn't mind." she patted his shoulder "I don't think it matters if you want to be with Hiei-san or not. You should go and apologize, you hurt him, Shuichi." she told him, her eyes gleaming with hope. A short nod was all her answer.

* * *

Romaji dictionary:

Musuko- son.

Tadaima- I'm home.

Okaerinasai- Welcome home.

Nani- What?

Note: If there are too many errors, tell me about it. I know there are no spelling errors for sure, the problem is the grammar or "funny sentences". Anyway, next chapter I'll try to update faster.


	5. Chapter 4

Alright, chapter 4!

Thank you _**Maiden **_for editing this chapter.

The usual warnings: Characters may seem OOC yada yada... HieixKurama, HieixYukina.

**Roumaji dictionary at the bottom of this page.

***I can't think about a good name for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Already knowing where he might find Hiei, Kurama waited until Sunday until he made his way to the old familiar temple without any invitation. He could only hope Yukina would give him some useful information about Hiei's location. After all, Hiei was not someone easily found.

Climbing up the stairs, he reached the top and headed to the large doors. His ears caught muffled voices through the doors, and the sound of a pot hitting a table.

"... You should eat more, Hiei-san." he heard Yukina's say in her soft voice as he entered the room. He saw Yukina and Hiei sitting at the low table in the center of the room, just like they had been last week. They both had cups of tea on each side of the table and a small dish of sweet bread between them, which he had learned was Hiei's favorite.

The said fire demon was nibbling a small bun. He seemed to nibble on the edge of the bun absently, not realizing the time that went by.

"I'm not hungry," Hiei grunted, biting, but not swallowing.

Yukina was the first to detect the sneaky intruder. "Konichiwa Kurama-san," she greeted.

"Konichiwa," Kurama greeted back. He watched as Hiei looked up at him, then quickly back to his half-eaten bun. "May I have a word in private?" he questioned, gesturing to Hiei.

"Of course, I do need to help Genkai with the garden anyway, so please feel comfortable to eat as much as you want," Yukina replied as she stood up.

Kurama nodded. He watched her exit the room from the back door, then returned to fix a glare at the fire demon at the table. Slowly moving closer, he sat down beside his friend

"...Hiei?" He looked down, watching Hiei still staring at the bread in his hand "Gomenasai, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I didn't mean it... what I said," he admitted, his eyes shifting from Hiei to the bread as he sighed. "Mother keeps asking me about you. She does really like you," he continued, trying to get some response.

After another long minute of silence, he looked down at his hands, studying them for a moment. "You know, you were really annoying me... I was stressed... " He looked up again. Hiei was still staring at the bread "Hiei?" he frowned "I like you very much, not as a lover, though. You have to understand."

"And you came all the way here to say it all over again." Hiei finally looked up at the redhead, studying his features, his eyes betraying his feelings. "You don't need to tell me that, I already know." he muttered and put down the bun next to his tea.

"Mother invites you to come over sometime. She wants to see you again," Kurama said after a small pause. Hiei snorted and crossed his arms, looking away. Kurama sighed, then smiled cunningly "She'll bake you cookies if you want," he offered.

Hiei half glanced back at him "Is that a bribe?" He turned around, resting his hands on the table.

Kurama snickered. "Nope," he chuckled, "but this is." He bent down and planted a small peck on Hiei's cheek. Hiei's face soon was burning a deep red as he finally turned to fully face the fox, embarrassed. Kurama saw this and laughed, raising a hand to ruffle Hiei's black, spiky hair. "You look like a lost little boy!" he teased and wrapped his arms around the fire demon in a big bear hug.

The tip of Hiei's head, which was pushed onto Kurama's shoulder became even redder and finally the fire demon snapped out of his trance. He grinned "As long there'll be more of those, I'll come." He smirked, though he couldn't free his arms and hug the redhead back.

Kurama finally let go. "Such a devil." He smiled widely at the smaller demon "Now, don't push your luck." He crossed his arms teasingly. Hiei only grinned.

"If I had known that all it would take to get a kiss and hug out of you was to talk to your mother, I would have done this _days_ ago." he retorted.

* * *

Mrs. Hatanaka, or Shiori-san, Kurama's human mother, was washing fresh vegetables in the sink of her beloved kitchen. It was a morning like all the other mornings when Mr. Kazuya Hatanaka came home late the previous night. He hadn't even had the time to have dinner last night when he had sunk into his side of the bed. Now Shiori-san was trying to make up for his lack of dinner by fixing him a large, healthy breakfast. He had only been away on a business trip for two days and already he had a lot to catch up on.

Shiori, of course, being the woman she was, couldn't stop herself from telling him about Hiei's arrival and his fight with her son Shuichi, and the apology he gave yesterday. Hiei was a fine young man, she told him. Hiei certainly had good manners and possessed deep feelings toward her son. She was sure he was the one her son should choose to be with. Her husband only laughed mildly at her hasty match-making towards her son. Although, he had to admit this Hiei-san sounded like someone who could be a good match for Shuichi.

Their small conversation was cut short by the arrival of Kazuya's younger son, Shuichi. Not long after, Kurama appeared at the kitchen's entrance, greeting everyone a good morning.

"Ohayou, Shuichi," Kazuya greeted back, holding a cup of tea in one hand. The redhead nodded and sat down beside him. His mother hurried to serve him some tea as well. "I've heard you are dating again. Someone special?" Kazuya started casually. Kurama smiled politely and shook his head. The others watched him as he opened his mouth.

"Not at all," he assured his stepfather. "Although, I'm afraid Itoo-san and I stopped dating," he said and sipped some of his tea. The other three studied him for a moment, waiting for more information. Finally, Kazuya put down his cup and rose his eyebrows.

"So, what about this Hiei-san your mother was telling me about? He sounds a nice man. I don't seem to know much about his family, though." he looked thoughtful for a moment, but then shook it away and sipped some more tea.

"Hiei-san. Is that a name of a mountain, Otoosan?" Shuichi-kun asked, Kazuya nodded. "Um, Hiei is a friend of mine." Kurama finally said after having nothing else to say. Shiori served them breakfast as he talked.

"Now, don't be shy, Shuichi, I've told Kazuya about Hiei's intentions," Shiori said calmly. Kurama almost choked on his drink and started coughing. Shuichi-kun hid a smirk, when his father pounded Kurama's back with firm whacks to stop the coughing fit.

"O... Okaasan..." The redhead's cheeks became pinker. "You really shouldn't have..." He took the glass of water that was offered to him and drank its contents.

"When is he coming over for dinner, Shiori?" Kazuya asked when she sat down at the table.

"Really, Father, you must not take this seriously," Kurama protested, but his stepfather only shushed him as the rest of the family said their blessing for the meal and started to eat. Kurama could only sigh and join them.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away from the Hatanaka residence, an orange-haired man was making his way up a long series of stony stairs. His cheeks were flushed red, covered in sweat, and his jaw was clenched tight. But, he didn't mind all of those things, because he would soon see the object of his thoughts and desires.

Finally reaching the top, he looked around and detected his beloved sitting in the garden, smelling a flower.

She turned around to him with a smile and waved. "Kazuma-san!" she called. "Come and see what Hiei-san brought me!" She caressed the flower's petals with the tips of her fingers.

"Yukina-san!" Kuwabara yelled and practically jumped with each step until he was next to the bed of flowers she was observing. "Flowers? Yukina-san...You say Hiei brought you these?" He frowned as she nodded happily.

"They are Makai flowers, Kazuma-san. Hiei-san brought them to me with their roots so I could plant them in the garden. Isn't it great?" she beamed. Kuwabara's face fell. He had always thought that Hiei had had something going on with Yukina—ever since the day he saved her life in The Dark Tournament. Now it made his heart sink to find out that his fears turned out to be true. Hiei brought her flowers, and that could only mean he was in love with her. What made it ever worse was that Yukina seemed to be very happy about it.

"Do you want to come inside?" came a deep voice behind him. Kuwabara looked to his right to see Hiei standing there. He would not so quickly lose his love to someone who was such a shrimp, he told himself. It was a war!

Yukina turned around and nodded. "Kazuma-san, do you want to come with us?" she offered. Kuwabara nodded solemnly, keeping his eye on the small fire demon. They walked inside and sat down when, suddenly, Yukina jumped. "Oh! I forgot! I have some cookies in the kitchen. I'll be right back. It will only take a moment." She then left the room to retrieve her cookies.

Kuwabara and Hiei were left alone. The taller one was eyeing the shorter intensely, while the shorter was looking away in boredom.

"So, do you visit Yukina-san often, then?" Kuwabara asked in a low voice, but there wasn't reply. He huffed, "You think you can take Yukina-san away from me? I wanted her first!" But Hiei still remained quiet. "Whatever, man! This is war!" Kuwabara whispered just before Yukina returned, a large plate of cookies in hand.

* * *

Roumaji dictionary:

Otoosan - father.

Okaasan- mother.

Makai- demon world.

Konichiwa- good day/noon.

Ohayou- good morning.

Gomennasai- I'm sorry.

Notes:

*Itoo- the family name of the girl Kurama used to date with until Hiei ruined it [hehe].

*Stepbrother's name is Shuichi too, so their parents call him - Shuichi-kun, and they call Kurama - Shuichi.

*last part is _Kuwabara's_ point of view.


	6. Chapter 5: Parents

Warning: Characters may seem OOC, HieixKurama.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or YYH.

Alright, the fifth chapter is here and it has a name too (...) Anywho... roumaji dictionary at the bottom of the page.

**Thanks for my beta reader _Maiden._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Parents**

"Minamino-san!" a high pitched voice called. Said redhead turned around. It was the end of the day and he was tired and wanted to just go home, but he had no choice but to answer the call. He smiled at the young woman. She was someone he had seen before. She worked for his stepfather on the second floor of the company building. Kurama was on the fifth floor where the managers were. He watched the petite woman rushing to his side, her long dark hair fanning around her back and shoulders. She wasn't by any means bad looking, but no matter how hard Kurama tried to bring himself to like girls, he just couldn't. In his mind he knew that she was pretty.

"Oh, Minamino-san, I'm sorry to stop you like that, I mean, you must be very busy man," the girl gushed. "You _are_ the boss' son and... I hope I'm not holding you here. If you just give me a few-" she started. Kurama smiled at her nervousness. It always built his ego to hear someone talk to him like that. It made him feel irresistible and desirable. It was a good feeling even though he didn't want a romantic relationship with the woman.

"Well, I was wondering what you're doing on Sunday...? I thought you might have the day off, because nobody had work on Sunday. Or maybe you have extra duties…I don't know. I just thought…" she said, letting her last words die off.

The fox only smiled at her. He absolutely loved and enjoyed every word that had fallen from her lips.

"Um... Sunday is not very good," he replied. "I'm sorry." He watched her face fall.

"Well, what about Saturday?" she asked with hope. Kurama smiled.

"I'm afraid Saturday isn't good either. Maybe some other time." With that he smiled and left. He knew that he had been cruel. He smirked. But, now that his family knew about his attraction for men, it would be strange to bring a woman home. Maybe he should just let it cool off a bit before bringing a woman home. At least until his parents forgot about Hiei and their small conversation. He was sure they would return to their senses after they realized he needed to be married to a woman, like any other human man.

"Tadaima!" he exclaimed, taking off his shoes at the entrance.

"Okaerinasai, musuko, hurry! Hiei-san is here!" Shiori said in panic, rushing back into the kitchen. Walking after her, a familiar sight caught his eyes.

Hiei was sitting at the kitchen table; with Shuichi sitting next to him, eyeing the demon curiously, almost grinning goofily. Kurama shook his head.

"Hello, Hiei," he greeted and put his bag on the floor. "Came for mother's cookies, or something else?" He winked, taking a seat.

"Hn." Hiei looked away, nibbling at the brownish cookie in his hand. "Maybe both," he replied.

"How do you make your hair stand like that?" Shuichi asked eagerly. "It looks so real..." he wondered out loud, reaching his hand to touch the spiky, raven strands.

Hiei pulled away with a small snort before the boy could reach them. Kurama smiled. Shuichi reached a hand out to touch Hiei's garments. This time Hiei was preoccupied in taking another cookie from the plate. Once he noticed Shuichi's creeping hand he didn't have any time to move away.

"Ooh, nice cloak... this is very nice..." the boy said. "Where did you buy that, Hiei-san?" Hiei only chewed his cookie.

"Shuichi-kun, don't bother Hiei-san," Shiori sang, serving another plate of cookies.

"Mother, are you sure all of these cookies are necessary?" Kurama asked in dismay, watching Hiei eat more and more of the sweet snacks.

"Now, don't be silly, Shuichi!" Shiori chided mildly as she began to prepare everyone some tea.

"Ah! Father! Look! Hiei-san is here!" Shuichi exclaimed when Kazuya entered the kitchen, a newspaper in hand. Kazuya looked down at his family and the fire demon at the table, and smiled.

"Oh, hello, Hiei-san," he greeted. Hiei stood up. "I am Shuichi's stepfather," Kazuya introduced himself, offering his hand to Hiei. The fire demon quirked one eyebrow and nodded. Kazuya slowly retracted his outstretched hand. "Please, sit down. Make yourself at home." They both sat down as Shiori served them tea.

"So, Hiei-san, do you have a job?" Kazuya started, trying to make small talk. Kurama sweat-dropped. That wasn't supposed to be the first question you ask a guest, he mused. That is, unless his stepfather really took this seriously! Kurama started to get nervous.

"Hai, I'm a therapist," Hiei answered easily. Kazuya's eyebrows rose.

"At such a young age? How old are you, son?" he questioned. At that, Hiei's face fell. He wasn't familiar with human ages and didn't know what would be a reasonable response.

"Hiei graduated not too long ago, Toosan. He's twenty four," Kurama answered for him.

"Really? That is impressive," Kazuya said as Shiori sat down. "What do you say, Shiori?" he asked his wife. She nodded.

"Well, do you have your own apartment, Hiei-san?" she questioned. Hiei nodded.

After a long list of questions from his parents, and a few from his stepbrother, Hiei was released from his 'interview' and was allowed to go up with Kurama to his room.

As they entered, they both realized that it was already night. The redhead put his bag on his desk and looked at his friend.

"I think they like you," he told the fire demon. "Mother sometimes rushes things..." he half murmured and loosened his tie. "I hope you don't forget that we agreed to just remain friends," he said and took off his warm coat.

"I didn't agree to anything," Hiei said simply and sat on the bed, watching Kurama take off his pants. With inspecting eyes, he ran his gaze over the pale, long legs hungrily.

"Hiei..." Kurama warned, "Respect my honor and turn around." Hiei did as he was told. But the thought of an undressed Kurama was too tempting and he stole a few more glances.

"I'm going to take a shower. If you're staying, my parents might not find it proper for you to sleep with me here." With that he left the room.

Hiei frowned. He had known that was going to happen, and walked outside down stairs. Finding Shiori in the living room with her husband, he asked her for an extra futon. She smiled at him and told him that Kurama had two in his closet. Climbing up the stairs again, he searched in Kurama's closet for a futon. By the time he had laid down his bedding, the redhead had re-entered his room. His figure dripped water onto the floor. The only thing he wore was the towel around his waist.

Hiei watched him silently, examining everything his eyes could see.

"Hiei, what did we talk about before I left? Oh, yes, turn around!" Kurama clutched his towel, hearing Hiei smirk behind him. He let out a sigh and took a pair of underwear from his closet along with a new set of pajamas.

He turned around to see Hiei still watching him and frowned. At that instant, Hiei finally looked away towards the wall. Kurama shook his head and dressed quickly. He brushed his hair and sat on the bed. Hiei turned his gaze at him and smiled.

"You smell nice..." he said, and moved closer.

"It's soap," Kurama muttered and moved away from him. "Aren't you supposed to sleep in your futon?" He pointed at the mattress that laid on the floor. Hiei shook his head.

"I sleep with you." Hiei moved forward, leaning closer, his lips almost touching the other's.

"Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed and pushed the fire demon off the bed. Hiei fell on his head on the futon below. "No kissing!" Kurama scolded. Hiei sat on his rear, holding his head in pain.

"You didn't have to push me like that!" he barked and laid on the futon. "Damn it..." he mumbled. Kurama hid a smile and turned off the light.

"Next time, I won't be so gentle," he said in the dark. Hiei snorted.

"Next time, you won't have time to respond..."

"Don't you dare, Hiei!" Kurama whispered in excitement.

"Can I at least have a goodnight kiss?"

"No!"

* * *

Roumaji dictionary:

Musuko- son.

Tadaima- I'm home.

Okaerinasai- welcome home.

Futon- thin mattress.


	7. Chapter 6: Shopping with Mrs Hatanaka

Chapter 6 is here! Okay, I would like to say thanks for those who read this [the readers] and also those who review [the readers who review], this is an 'old' fanfic of mine, and so having it edited and published kinda feels good. [blah blah] Umm yes, and that's it! Now, for the usual stuff:

[Yes another thank you] Thanks for my beta reader **_Maiden _**for editing this chapter.

Warning: Characters may seem OOC.

Discalimer: I do not own YYH.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Shopping with Mrs. Hatanaka**

When Kurama woke up the next morning, Hiei was still laying on the futon next to his bed. The fire demon just lied on his back with his eyes wide open, looking like he was waiting for something to happen. Kurama turned onto his stomach and peeped his head out from under the covers and watched Hiei. The other didn't seem to notice and kept staring at the ceiling, the edge of his mouth twitching with annoyance. Kurama smiled. Hiei was so determined, even when there was no real chance between them. That would explain why the fire demon was still lying on the futon on his floor. By now, Hiei would have usually been bored out of his mind.

"Nice view?" Hiei suddenly smirked and turned to the redhead.

"I was just wondering how long you can you keep this up," Kurama replied. Not really excited to get up yet, the redhead remained lounging on the bed.

"I think..." Hiei looked back at the ceiling. "I think that you're beautiful..." he said softly.

"You're not the first." The redhead kept his eye on his friend, waiting for a smart comment.

"I wish... I could keep you all to myself, because when others stare at you that way, I want to kill them. I want to kill you as well, because you're walking like that and make people stare... They can't ignore you." Hiei looked up at the surprised redhead and snickered, "I want all of you... not just your body... Maybe I'm not the first, but I will be the last."

"That's jealousy, Hiei," Kurama said solemnly.

"I guess it is." Hiei shrugged.

"So, what are you planning to do?" the kitsune asked.

"I'm gonna hunt you down, and then make you mine," the fire demon retorted, his deep voice picking up a seductive tone. It made the redhead shudder, but soon he recovered and smiled.

"Good luck with that."

"Boys!" Shiori's voice was heard from downstairs "Get up! Shuichi, you'll be late!"

Kurama sighed and got up, going to fetch his brush to tame his hair. After he was done he picked a shirt and a matching tie and shed his pajamas. The fire demon watched him from the futon, as he walked out the room to the bathroom. When he got to the kitchen, everyone was at the table eating breakfast. His mother talked to Hiei, offering him another bowl of rice, while his brother asked what it was like to be a therapist.

"Oh Shuichi! Come sit down!" Shiori said and served him his food "I was about to tell Hiei that he is welcome to stay with us a few days longer," she told him. The redhead looked up at her, his first bite held frozen in front of his mouth.

"So, what do you say, Hiei?" he stiffly asked the fire demon beside him. He knew Hiei didn't like to be in a crowded place for too long, it was his weakness. He must have said...

"I'd love to," Hiei replied and took another bite.

* * *

"I'm not sure this will work..." was the first sentence Hiei let out of his mouth after breakfast. Since then, Shuichi had gone to school and Kurama and his stepfather had gone to work. That left Hiei and Shiori alone. When Hiei had decided to retreat for the day and to come back later for dinner, the middle aged woman had called to him and asked of him to stay. He'd agreed only because he wanted to give her a good impression. But now he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. The woman was babbling about something called a 'date'. She had insisted that he should take her son out on one of those. Yes, of course he knew what 'date' was. The problem was he'd never been on one before. The whole idea sounded ridiculous. Why should they go to see a ningen movie? He was sure the fox would not want to spend his precious time in a crowded human place. He wouldn't, either.

His other plan was that he would take Kurama to dinner. Shiori explained that it would really impress Kurama if Hiei took him to a nice restaurant. She explained her son liked thoughtful things. Kurama would like to go out to some homey restaurant that had a small touch of intimacy. Hiei should talk about light topics like the seasons, the weather and so on. Hiei only nodded his head throughout all of Shiori's instructions.

After that, Shiori insisted that he would change out of his casual outfit into something more proper for a date. After trying to explain to her that what he wore was his only outfit except for traditional fighting garments he kept for special occasions, she agreed to take him to the store to buy new clothes.

Now, Hiei contemplated that, of course _she_ wanted to take Hiei clothes shopping, but did Hiei? Without time to respond, the fire demon was whisked out the door. The woman was so eager that she had immediately threw on her shoes and hurried outside.

Snorting, he put on his boots and followed her. She might talk nonsense, but if this nonsense worked Kurama could be his. With that thought pressing on his mind, he let the ningen woman lead him downtown.

Because of his petite size, Hiei was going to be hard to shop for, and Shiori didn't want awkward moments in the clothing store. So, she took Hiei to a popular teenage clothing store, where she knew that there would be a variety of smaller-sized clothes for Hiei to choose from. But, after walking across some display windows, Hiei wasn't so eager to wear ningen clothes. He hated what he saw. However, the woman just kept talking, guiding him through crowds of people, sometimes stopping here or there.

"Oh, this is a nice store," she commented, looking at the display window. Biting her lip, when she saw the prices, she asked him with concern, "Do you have extra money?"

"Money is not an obstacle," the fire demon snorted, making her face lit up again.

"Oh, I'm glad. Let's go inside and find you something nice!" she said with glee and hurried into the store. Hiei slowly walked after her. He usually didn't pick out his clothes by size. When he needed new clothes he went to a tailor who sewed clothing made to fit the demon. He didn't know if clothes from a ningen store were his size.

Inside the store, Shiori started to inspect the clothes as Hiei stiffly stood next to her. He looked like he was going to snort and leave the place any moment when a woman walked toward them.

"Welcome," the woman greeted, smiling down at Hiei, who didn't even bother to look at her face. She blinked in surprise at his attitude, but said nothing. Turning to Shiori as she looked at more clothes, she asked, "How may I help you?"

"I am looking for something elegant that isn't too expensive," Shiori replied.

"For whom are you shopping?" the shop keeper asked. Shiori smiled and pointed at the grumpy demon in the middle of the store.

"Oh..." the woman turned her attention reluctantly to Hiei. "What is your size, Sir?" she asked, earning a dirty look from piercing red eyes.

"Well, Hiei-san doesn't know, yet. Could you help us?" Shiori asked politely. The shop keeper nodded. She went further inside the store and motioned for them to follow. They arrived in a different department of the store, where more elegant and expensive clothing was displayed.

"This is nice," Shiori commented and stepped forward to look at more of the clothing displays. Hiei only grunted. He really hated the store, but he was doing it for a good purpose, he reminded himself—for Kurama.

"Um, Sir, if you could please hold out your arms like that-" the shop keeper demonstrated by holding out her arms, "so I could measure you..." Hiei pulled his hands out his pockets and let the woman measure him. After a moment she paused. "Could you take off that cloak, it would be much easier that way," she said. Hiei obeyed, tossing his cloak to the side in a blink of an eye. The black garment fell to the carpet along with his scarf.

"Uh... Thank you..." the shop keeper mumbled, wondering how he did it. Under the cloak, Hiei looked quite different. His waist was leaner, his shoulders looked more narrow, and his chest showed off its muscular features. He was, indeed, very unique. The woman resumed measuring him wordlessly and walked to one of the shelves. Thoughtfully, she picked some folded clothing. Hiei noticed that it was dark colored as she unfolded it and showed it to Shiori. "What about this?" It was a light black jacket that looked very nice and had an expensive price, too.

Shiori pounced on the small piece of clothing and held it out for Hiei to examine. "Oh this is very nice, Hiei-san. You'd look very handsome in it," she said motherly. The shop keeper smiled when she saw the boy trying to hide his blush at Shiori's words and gently took the garment from Shiori's hands. She walked behind him and held it out for him to slip his arm into one of the sleeves. Hiei did so, as he looked away uncomfortably. The woman stepped back and agreed with Shiori when she saw it fitted Hiei's form very nicely.

"Oh this looks very nice on you! Take a look." She pointed to a mirror. Hiei sighed and walked to the mirror. He was surprised to find that the two women were right.

"I'll take it," he said. Hearing his deep voice for the first time, the shop keeper blinked and nodded.

After another half an hour at the store, they managed to find Hiei some shirts and trousers that would go with the jacket.

When they got back home, Shiori headed to the phone and called her husband. Hiei watched her arranging that Kurama would be come home from work sooner today so that he and Hiei could go on their date. Kazuya agreed with his wife and promised her to get the said redhead home no later than early afternoon.

She hung up the phone and turned around to Hiei. "This is great. Shuichi should be here around four or five," she told him. "Now, we should get you ready before he comes home. First you need a nice bath- "

"What bath?" Hiei cut in.

"You need to take a bath, Hiei-san. Shuichi is a very clean person and he likes clean people, too. You would be more presentable if you cleaned up with a nice bath," she explained. Hiei nodded. "Now, I know you haven't showered at all since you got here, and I don't know about your cleaning habits, but in this house everyone takes a shower or a bath at least once a day."

"Hn," Hiei grunted.

"And since you are close to becoming my son-in-low, I want you to be clean," she lectured, ignoring Hiei's snarling gestures. "Let's go to the bathroom, I'll bring you a clean towel," she told him and walked to the second floor. Hiei followed her uncertainly. Even with all of his knowledge about humans, he had never taken a bath in a bathroom before. Frowning, he watched the woman take a towel out of the closet. She then handed him the towel and his new clothes. She started to head to the door when she suddenly paused. "Oh, I totally forgot!" She turned around to him. "Do you have clean underwear?"

"Hatanaka-san!" Hiei looked away in embarrassment. He did have limits and those included talking about undergarments, especially talking about them with a woman.

"I'm sorry, Hiei-san," she apologized. "But it is important to stay cl-"

"Stop," he ordered and she obeyed. "I don't wear 'underwear' and I don't know how to work this thing either." He motioned over to the faucet.

She blinked and her eyes softened. "I didn't mean to be pushy. I'm sorry. Let me show you how to turn on the water." She approached the tub and crouched down next to it. She then put a small grey object inside a hole and turned the shiny metal handle. Water started to come out. "When the tub is full, just turn it the opposite way," she explained. Hiei nodded and she finally left him alone.

Standing in the middle of the bathroom, Hiei knew he wasn't going to accomplish anything if he didn't get over his embarrassment and just start undressing. He slowly undressed and watched the water fill the tub. Stepping inside, he wasn't alarmed by the burning water that greeted his skin, and sat in the water. The water continued to fall from the faucet near his feet and he leaned backwards, enjoying his first human bath.

He turned off the water and started washing his hair, his thoughts drifting to a certain redheaded fox. He wanted to smell good like Kurama did.

Looking for that soap Kurama was talking about last night, he looked at the line of colorful bottles. He opened one of them and sniffed it. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he put it back. Finally, after smelling all of the colorful bottles, he picked something he liked. He didn't want to smell exactly like Kurama, he just wanted to use something that smelled nice so Kurama would think he smelled good. Washing his body with the shampoo stuff, he got off the tub and stepped outside. Letting out a small burst of ki to dry his body, he picked his new towel and dried his hair.

Dressed in his new clothes, he looked down at the tub again. It was still full of water. Understanding the gray round rub was blocking the hole, he took off his jacket and picked the blocker out of the hole. Soon the tub was starting to get empty again.

Satisfied, he took his old clothes and walked out of the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 7: The Date

It's here, chapter 7! The date! What will Kurama say? What will Hiei do? Keep reading! [...nope, it's not that exciting.]

Thanks for... _**Maiden **_for editing this chapter. THANKS.

Warnings:HieixYukina, HieixKurama, characters may seem OOC, Kuwabara's idiot. What else? Oh yeah, you might hate Kurama after this chapter [or hate me...].

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

*Onissan- older brother.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Date**

Hatanka Shiori was washing the dishes when she heard a small sound of shaking metal. Recognizing the sound of keys, she turned the water off and rushed to the door as her son stepped inside the house. He was taking off his shoes when she called his name in a hurry.

"Oh Shuichi! You've finally arrived!" she said hastily and snatched his suitcase from his hand.

"Mother? What's your hurry?" he asked in confusion when she spun him around to take his coat off.

"No time for explaining, it's already five-thirty!" she exclaimed. "Go take a quick shower. Hurry!" She shooed him away, motioning for him to go upstairs.

"But, Mother, what's going on?" He looked around. Hiei wasn't there, so it couldn't be something to do with him... Which was a good thing, actually. Hiei must have gone outside the moment _he_had gone to work. That was to be expected, Kurama noted, as he was dragged up the staircase by panicking Shiori. "Mother... Would you tell me wha-"

"You have a date," she replied shortly. "Now, hurry up!" She pushed him inside the bathroom and closed the door.

Kurama blinked. A date? So his mother was trying to fix him up with girls again? He smiled. That would keep Hiei away for a while. As he undressed, Kurama smirked, knowing just what to wear to enchant his latest date. Quickly, he showered and dressed. Looking at the mirror with satisfaction, he ran a hand over his hair.

"Shuichi!" Shiori called. He sighed and went back to downstairs to meet his mother in the entryway.

She inspected his appearance and, after a long minute, handed him a note with the address of the restaurant. "You better take a cab, Shuichi. You've never been to this restaurant before," she suggested.

Soon after, he was in his way to downtown. Noticing where the driver had stopped, he looked over at the large place. Unlike other restaurants or cafes he usually went to on first dates, this one was larger and looked expensive. Trying to figure out why his mother chose this particular restaurant, he slowly stepped out of the cab and into the large establishment. The lights that came from the building looked warm and welcoming. As he examined its insides, the atmosphere was very intimate, but also gave him the feeling of home. He was amazed that that such a large place could exude such a peaceful atmosphere, but he shrugged it off when an elderly man greeted him at the entrance.

"I'm looking for someone," he told the man, who obviously was the host. The man looked at his face for a moment and nodded.

"Right this way, Sir." he told him. Although he didn't give his name, the man seemed to recognize him and slowly led him further inside the large restaurant, where the lights were dim and soft music was played in the background. As Kurama finally started to get frustrated with the endless walking, he noticed they'd arrived at the other side of the building, where there was another entrance. Right there, the host halted and motioned with his hand toward a large, single sofa. It was rich red, next to a fine dark brown table.

Now, Kurama started to get nervous. To his right was another large sofa with someone sitting on it. He could see the edges of black, spiky hair, but couldn't see who it was. Sighing, he walked to sit down on the sofa. Then, when looked up to see his date, he suddenly froze.

"Hiei, what are you doing here?" he asked, as his butt hovering a few inches above from the seat. Smiling bitterly, he finally sat down. "No, don't tell me: you are my date," he said coldly. Hiei nodded, almost shyly. "A glass of cold water, please," Kurama asked the host dryly. The man nodded and left. "How did you talk Mother into this?" he mocked.

"It was her idea," Hiei replied, examining Kurama. The redhead was wearing the clothes he reserved for special occasions. Hiei smiled, as his eyes kept running all over the red hair, the eyes, the face; everything. He didn't even hear what the fox was saying, his gaze was locked on muted moving lips.

"You must be enjoying this, aren't you?" he finally started to hear Kurama again and snapped out of his dreamlike state.

"You look nice," Hiei replied instead, lowering his head.

Kurama rolled his eyes."You've already told me that. Is there anything new you have to say?" A waiter came with a glass of water in his hand and placed it on the table in front of Kurama. Hiei started to get nervous. He opened his mouth to say the only thing that came up on his mind, but he was brutally cut off before he even got the chance to utter a single word. "I know, you love me, is that right?" Kurama said impatiently and gulped half of the water. Hiei only nodded, not sure what he was supposed to say.

"Hiei, this is not going to work out. I had enough of your games. I've wanted us to stay friends."

"This is not a game," Hiei said firmly.

"Oh, it isn't? I know what you're trying to do, Hiei. There were hundreds before you." Kurama eyed the fire demon coldly as he continued his theory in a chillingly calm tone. "You've gotten tired of 'playing friends' with me... decided it would be nice to get a good lay with Youko Kurama out of the deal... Lying to me about human love... I know you don't care about things like family and friends, Hiei. You know what Mother thinks about me, now? And Hatanka? Trying to screw me through my own mother... so low. And here I thought that you had cha-"

"Stop," Hiei cut in, his head deeply bowed, only to be ignored as the kitsune moved on.

"I thought you were my friend, Hiei... You're not worthy to be around me anymore. You're disgusting and pathetic," Kurama accused. "You're as low as a demo-..."

"Enough!" Hiei suddenly roared and stood up.

Heads of other guests turned to look their way. Kurama looked around angrily at the people that were staring, fixing his gaze back at Hiei. Only then did he manage to see and notice Hiei's new clothes. The fire demon's hands clutched into fists, as he lowered his head even more. At the silence that was created in the crowded restaurant, only the soft music drifted through the room as he finally dared to look up at the redhead.

"I hate you," he seethed.

All the guests watched him silently walking away from the table towards the exit. As Hiei passed his seat, Kurama started to notice Hiei's new odor, similar to the soap at home. He turned his head to get a better look on the small form of his friend and saw a whole new ningen outfit he had never seen before. Suddenly... he felt touched. The noise in the restaurant filled his ears again, and for a moment he stared at the spot Hiei had been sitting, biting his lip.

He looked up reluctantly when he heard a small cough above him and saw the host waiting for his attention. "Do you own a car, sir, or shall I order you a cab?" he asked.

The redhead leaned on the table, fixing his gaze on the half-empty glass of water "A cab would be nice, thank you." His voice came out hoarse and dry. When the host turned away to do what he was asked, he called. "Wait, I'll pay for the water." As he reached for his wallet the elder man shook his head.

"That won't be necessary, Sir. The gentleman who left has paid for it already," he informed the redhead, and went to make a call for the taxi. Kurama watched him walk away, feeling his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. Maybe he was wrong about Hiei... He wasn't sure anymore. The restaurant looked so nice, and Hiei... he took a bath and bought ningen clothes and tried to go on a date with him...

Soon guilt began to overwhelm him. His thoughts were interrupted though, when the host informed him his cab has arrived.

Wordlessly, he went outside. There, the cab was waiting for him and he got inside, heading straight for home. What would Shiori say? She was the one who had planned this, the redhead mused.

Reaching for his keys, he unlocked the door and went inside quietly. He took off his shoes ever so slowly, trying to make less noise, when rushing footsteps were suddenly heard coming his way.

"Oh, you're home early..." Shiori said, looking at the closed door. "Where's Hiei-san?" She waited for an answer, or at least for him to look back at her. When he finally did, she was shocked at the sad expression playing on his features.

"I'm sorry, Mother, I ruined everything," he said, and looked away from her searching eyes.

"Poor, Hiei-san. He tried so hard," she pittied the smaller demon, as Kurama bit his lower lip.

"I lost my friend. I was..." he paused, "so mean," he whispered and looked down at her. The edges of his mouth turned upside down as a small tear fell from his left eye to land on his cheek.

Shiori's eyebrows rose in surprise, and she hurried to try to soothe him by caressing his arms. "Oh, Shuichi, you poor thing. Here, come with me to the kitchen." She led him by the hands to the kitchen and sat him down with her at the low table. "Shh... Now, Shuichi, tell me what happened."

"I..." A small sob suddenly escaped his throat. He didn't know why, but soon he found himself crying softly in his mother's arms. Shiori could only try to calm him down and pat him gently, while holding his head to her shoulder. She'd never seen her son cry like this before (except when he was a baby), and even now, it was so quiet and soft she wouldn't have believed it, if she hadn't seen that first tear with her own eyes.

"Shuichi?" came the younger Shuichi's voice from the doorway, "What happened?" The boy looked at his stepmother hugging Kurama, who was shuddering in her arms.

"Shuichi-kun, go back to your room," Shiori ordered, but the boy remained still.

"Did you and Hiei-san break up?" he asked.

"Now!" Shiori said in a warning tone. Shuichi stepped back into the living room, quickly left, leaving his stepbrother and Shiori alone again.

Shiori stroked Kurama's long hair with a sigh. "Shuichi..." she said softly, "tell me, why are you crying? Hiei-san will come back, I'm sure." She wiped tears from his wet cheeks. Kurama shook his head at her words. "He loves you," she insisted.

"He said that he hates me," Kurama whispered.

"Those were words of anger," she assured him, and he calmed down a bit. "What exactly happened? Why are you crying?"

"Because I lost my friend." He pulled away and wiped the last of his tears.

"That's not true." She shook her head. "You love Hiei-san, too," she told him. Kurama shook his head. "So why were you crying?" she sounded like she was trying to prove something, but stopped when Kurama sighed heavily and shrugged.

"I don't know," he admitted. She shook her head.

"Go. Find him and apologize, Shuichi! I don't know what exactly happened, but I'm sure that you need to find him fast."

* * *

In Genkai's temple, in the middle of an empty room, the tall, orange-haired man, also known as Kuwabara Kazuma, was walking in circles around something. It was so dark in the room. The few candles around the edges of the room weren't strong enough to illuminate the thing occupying the center of it.

Finally, just as the light hit the object, a small-framed young woman entered the room with an extra candle in her hand. Slowly, she placed it on a candlestick near the wall.

"What's with him?" Kuwabara questioned, still walking in circles.

"Kazuma-san, please leave him alone," Yukina said, watching the scene gloomily. Ever since Hiei had been spotted by Kuwabara earlier that night, the taller man had refused to leave the room. He had been walking around Hiei for at least fifteen minutes already, wondering what was wrong. The fire demon had been sitting in the middle of the floor with brand new clothes, gaping at the air the entire time.

"He looks suspicious," Kuwabara finally said, keeping his watch. It was simple as that: Hiei was wearing new clothes and with the visits he had recently paid for the ice maiden, there was only one explanation: Hiei wanted to take Yukina away from him. There was no way that Kuwabara would let this happen.

"Kazuma-san, please leave us alone for a moment? I would like to talk to Hiei-san," Yukina asked sweetly. Kuwabara started to pout, but when she fixed him a matching glare of her own, he surrendered. She watched him exit the room, and finally let her formal acting to drop the minute Kazuma was out the door.

"Hiei, what happened?" She crouched down to the floor. When the other didn't respond, she wrapped her arms around him and felt him silently leaning to her touch. Yet, he remained silent. "Oh, onissan." she sighed. Arms closed around her as Hiei finally looked up, and their eyes met for a brief moment.

"Yuki..." he whispered softly and embraced her back, burying his face in her aqua hair. After sitting like that for a few long minutes, he felt her getting up slowly. He released her, tilting his head up to watch. She brought her hand to stroke his hair slowly. Bending her head to lean closer to him, she pressed her lips to his. Then, she whispered softly,

"Everything is going to be alright, brother." With that, she left the room.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah, she kissed him. It can be a pure sisterly love or... something else. [...] Which ever you choose.


	9. Chapter 8: The Confrontation?

Chapter 8 is already here~ Thank you **_Maiden_** for editing this chapter.

Warnings: Characters may seem OOC, HieixKurama.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or the characters.

**(Youki- demon's energy

Youkai-demon)

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Confrontation?**

On the dark blanket of starts that was the night sky, a black blur was seen falling down and jumping back up with the help of a tall tree nearby. Still wearing his fine clothes from the date, Kurama made his way from tree to tree, easily skipping from them like it was the one thing he was born to do. He wanted to express how much regret he felt. He wanted to say he was so sorry, that he didn't mean it. Maybe he and Hiei weren't meant to be together, but that wasn't any excuse for him to say all those harsh words. Now, not only did he feel stupid about his odd assumption, but quite guilty as well.

He finally landed on the stony tiles of the temple yard, looking around in search for his dark friend's youki. A small figure appeared from the back door of the garden, its big, almond shaped eyes looking around carefully, settling on the redhead's much taller form. Kurama watched the figure as it jumped and landed before him gracefully. The old master of the temple looked up at him wearily. It looked like she had been sleeping not long ago, for she was wearing a pair of slippers and a matching sleeping gown. Her hands rested behind her back as she examined his face for a moment.

"He's in one of the guest rooms on the left," she said dryly. Kurama instantly turned around, rushing to guest rooms, not really knowing which one was the right one until- "The first door!" she shouted after him, as he disappeared into the other side of the building.

As his footsteps hit the old wooden floor of the corridor with loud thumps, Kurama finally reached the door he was looking for and slammed it open. Even if he couldn't really feel Hiei's masked youki, he had a feeling that the other was there. Stopping in his tracks, he carefully peeked inside. The room was barely lit by some dying candles, the only small window not helping illuminate the room at all. It looked abandoned.

He helplessly searched with his eyes. Biting his lips, he turned to leave the room when suddenly his ears picked up the sound of heavy breathing. Blinking a few times, he looked around again. "Hiei?" he called quietly, his eyes finally starting to adjust the darkness. Finally, he detected the smaller figure sitting in the center of the room. "Hiei!" he called out and rushed to his friend's side. He dropped to his knees next to the fire demon. He opened his mouth to say how sorry he was when a voice interrupted him.

"I thought I told you I-" Hiei began.

"Please, don't finish that sentence," Kurama cut in.

Hiei eyed him blankly. "Did you come to mock me again? What is it this time? My clothes? They do look ridiculous..." Hiei spat in a flat tone, straightening his sitting position.

Kurama hurried to shake his head, regret and guilt again swimming their way to the front his mind. He wished he hadn't said those words.

"I like them." He lowered his head. "...You look nice in them." The fire demon's eyes widened at the reply, but he stiffly looked away. Kurama smiled sadly, scooting closer to his friend. "You smell good, too," he commented, his head only few inches from Hiei's.

"It's soap," the other snorted.

The redhead tilted his head, sending another sad smile toward Hiei. "I know." He paused and inhaled deeply. "Hiei... I'm sorry." He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry for being so mean and suspicious..." He looked away. "I thought badly of you, when you only tried to become closer to me... Now I know, and I'm so very sorry." He looked back at Hiei again, their eyes meeting for a long moment. "Please, tell me we are still friends. Please," he pleaded, the edges of his mouth squirming downward.

Hiei watched him silently, his expression still blank. "Hi..e-" a small sob was heard. Kurama raised a hand to his face, wiping a fallen tear.

"Kurama..." Hiei watched the tear being wiped away in dismay. "Why... Why are you crying?" Although he was still a little mad at the other, he couldn't really stay mad forever and his hands soon made their way to cup Kurama's face.

"I'm not crying," the redhead protested, as Hiei's eyes searched his face in worry. There were no tears. He blinked. Although he'd seen the first one fall, the rest had been wiped away too quickly for him to see. Kurama sighed. "Hiei..." Kurama drew back his attention. Red eyes stopped looking at the soft skin and fixed upon dark green eyes.

"What are you doing to me, Kurama...?" His hands dropped down to his lap, as he sank to sit on his shins. "I can't hate you, even when I want to. I just can't."

"So let's stay friends, it is better this way," Kurama said, watching as Hiei stared at the floor.

"Kurama... I love you... I'm in love with you, Goddamnit! WHY THE HELL can't you understand that?" Hiei suddenly snapped.

"It's only a crush that you said you've only noticed for 'a short time'," the redhead insisted. At the mention of his confession, remembering his own words, the fire demon lowered his eyes even further, chewing on his lower lip.

"I... partly lied. ...From the moment I saw you that day, a year ago, when we met... I fell for your looks immediately, and since then I sort of... I only came to terms with my 'feelings'... when I realized I couldn't get you off my mind," he said softly and looked up at Kurama. "I can't live without you, I nee-" He paused. "I don't want to lose you." He slowly closed the space between them. Kurama was left speechless. Hiei had been in love with him this whole time... All that time when he'd flirted with him and teased. He really hadn't meant to intensify Hiei's feelings for him. He hadn't even known until now, for Inari's sake!

He sighed. "It's all my fault then. I teased you... You must have been taking it the wrong way." Hiei shook his head, moving even closer, sneaking his arms around the fox's waist, but was unsurprisingly caught by firm hands. "Hiei don't," Kurama warned, not coldly, as he had in the past week, but more gently. Silently, he reached for Hiei's hands and tried to pull them away. The action proved to be quite difficult because Hiei was stronger than him.

"Kurama..." Hiei whispered in his ear, embracing the taller figure tightly to his chest. _He's taking advantage of this! _Kurama thought furiously. "At least let me kiss you for the first and only time, please I-"

"No," the redhead replied firmly. "If we do that no-MMMMPH...!" his eyes grew as big as they possibly could, when he found a pair of a warm lips pressing to his harshly, almost too hard. His struggles and attempts to escape soon failed as Hiei held him tightly to his body, making sure Kurama couldn't move his head as well. "Mm! ... Mmm! ... Mphmmm!" the redhead continued to protest, especially when he could feel a wet tongue starting to lick his lips affectionately. Clenching his jaw tightly, he refused to open his mouth for Hiei.

Being tired of trying to coax the other to open his mouth, Hiei turned into more gentle kissing (although still forced). As their kiss became more and more gentle, the redhead started to calm down a little and unconsciously melted against the massaging lips. Raising his arms, he wrapped them loosely around the youkai's waist, pulling Hiei closer. Finally, he let his eyes slide shut, responding to the kiss willingly.

Feeling his kiss finally being returned, Hiei smirked into it, savoring every curve and crook in Kurama's mouth he could reach. He savored this until Kurama seemed to start coming back to his senses and began to struggle again against their closeness. In the effort of holding Kurama down, the two fell on the floor with a big thump.

Breaking the kiss with a curse, the redhead below hissed in pain. "Hiei!" he shouted angrily "What do you think you're doing?" He fought the hands that pinned his to the wooden floor.

"Why did you come all the way here to tell me you want to stay friends?" Hiei sneered. "I-"

"Get off me, now!" Kurama demanded.

Defeated, Hiei released Kurama's hands and moved away to sit beside the redhead on the floor. Kurama stood up quickly, flashing a deadly glare at his friend. "If you didn't want it, why did you kiss me back?" Hiei muttered, moving to stand up as well. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared back at Kurama.

"You enticed me," Kurama retorted.

Hiei rolled his eyes "Now you sound like the oaf..."

"Hiei, I warn you, if you touch me again I won't be responsible for what happens to you." Kurama tried to keep his control, the nervous feeling building in his stomach. He managed to keep his voice steady, so that it wasn't clear if it were a real threat or not. Hiei quirked an eyebrow at the words, but nodded.

"I won't touch you without permission again," he promised, or so it seemed. Hiei felt his cheeks starting to get warmer as he thought of what he was about to say. Kurama only accepted the promise with a nod, watching Hiei open his mouth again. "...You." the short demon hesitated "Your..." he stopped and shook his head.

Guessing what Hiei was about to say, the redhead sighed "Hiei, please try not to think about it," he almost pleaded.

"I can't help it... Your hair, your lips, how you look at me. You're gorgeous." Hiei lowered his head, hoping that that would cover his blush along with the room's poor lighting.

"Hiei..." Kurama sighed in faked annoyance, feeling himself blush, too. "Mother is waiting for us. I want you to come with me- " He paused. "I mean to come back home with me, because my family wants you back." He nervously hurried to fix himself, flushing even redder. Hiei nodded wordlessly and let the other lead the way back to the city, hiding a victorious smirk with his hand.

* * *

**Thank you for reading** [no, it's not the end]


	10. Chapter 9: Together Again

Thanks **_Maiden_** for editing this chapter.

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters or YYH.

Warnings:HieixKurama. Characters may seem OOC.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Together Again**

Back at the Hatanaka residence, Shiori pounced on the two instantly, making sure everything had gone smoothly. Of course, after detecting Hiei's brilliant smirk, she was relieved and shooed her guest and son upstairs. Once they entered Kurama's room, the redhead sighed and sat on his bed. He was tired and had work tomorrow, but first he had to take a shower and prepare for bed. Then he had a love-stricken friend to tend to.

"Your mother took my other clothes," Hiei said, interrupting his thoughts. Kurama looked up at him, as he took off his new jacket. "I hate these ningen clothes," the fire demon grumbled.

"You can borrow one of my pajamas," Kurama offered. After all, Hiei's size wasn't that small. When there was no reply, the redhead took that as a yes and headed to his closet. "Here." He handed light blue sweatpants to the fire demon, who inspected the piece of clothing with disgust, before he wordlessly began to undress. He hated human clothes.

Kurama found himself watching as Hiei tossed his new shirt to the floor, working already on his belt. Hiei stilled his hands when he noticed the silence in the room. His own eyes followed a pair of dark green eyes watching his private moment. Smiling to himself, he looked up at the redhead, who stood silently watching.

"Enjoying the show?" he commented with a victorious smirk.

Kurama smiled at the teasing tone. "I didn't know you did this for your living, Hiei." He winked at the fire demon, turning the tables against his friend. Hiei snorted.

"Only for you," he snickered, pulling down his trousers, revealing no underwear beneath them, before he turned to put on the sweatpants Kurama gave him. The kitsune only shook his head with a soft, embarrassed smile, and picked up his own pajamas as he walked out of the room.

He took a slow shower, and when he was finished he dried himself and dressed in his pajamas inside the bathroom. This was to prevent any awkward situations he believed could happen if he hadn't been in an enclosed room. With his hair wet and dripping water onto the floor, he turned the doorknob and re-entered the bedroom. Before he could even look around to find Hiei, Hiei found him first. "Hiei..." Kurama used his warning tone.

There, in his own bedroom, he was trapped between his door and an eager fire demon. His hands were pinned to his sides, and when he looked down he could see grinning face of triumph. "Let go..." he ordered.

"You owe me an apology..." Hiei said huskily, pressing himself to the trapped body of the redhead.

"I said I was sorry, didn't I? Besides, you stole a kiss before, I think we're even," Kurama said, feeling his hair soaking the door and the back of his shirt as Hiei pressed him further into the door. Thrilled eyes became softer then, as the fire demon's hands climbed slowly to Kurama's shoulders, pulling him slightly down. "No-mmm!" Kurama squirmed as familiar warmth felt against his lips "Mmm!" Getting his arms free, he fought the urge to kiss back as he felt rough hands traveling up to each side of his face. The fingers caressed him lovingly, running finger tips in his hair, drying the soft strands slowly with their heat.

Lips left his own and moved downward, kissing and brushing the sensitive skin of his neck. Finally, after much inner struggle, he moaned softly, bringing the invading mouth to meet his own once more. "Hiei..." he whispered between short kisses. "Please..-" he breathed. "Sto...p-" he moaned, but in spite of his words, he kept responding to the loving kisses and warmth. Melting into the door behind him, Kurama slowly slid down to the floor with Hiei following him.

"Do you want to stop...?" Hiei broke the kiss.

Panting, the redhead shook his head and pulled Hiei's head closer. After another moment, he felt his back hitting something soft. Opening his eyes, he found himself in his bed with his wrists pinned above his head, as Hiei straddled his hips comfortably.

"I think..." he breathed. "We should stop..." he said, but didn't protest when his lips were captured again in another kiss. When he felt his pajama top being opened, though, he broke the kiss by turning his head to the side "It's still Mother's house," he reminded.

At that Hiei stopped his actions. "I guess I should be satisfied with your progress and shouldn't push it..." Hiei smiled mischievously, feeling the body beneath him tense.

"My progress?" Kurama shot him an angry glare.

Hiei nodded and leaned to kiss him softly on the lips. "Next time, I'll make you admit your feelings, but first thing's first. You should wake up early tomorrow." Hiei removed his weight from the fox's hips. "Although I want you... You're still not ready," he said and raised his hand to stroke the red locks of hair that his love possessed.

"Hiei... Don't get your hopes up," Kurama told him as he laid down, bringing the blanket up to his chin. He watched the fire demon curl beneath the blanket beside him and snuggle to his side. "What will mother say if she sees us like this?" he sighed.

"I don't care..." Hiei cuddled further, burying his face in the red hair. "I love this," he breathed into the hair.

"Well, I'm sorry to ruin your moment, but you should turn off the light because it is _still_on your side." Grumbling, Hiei moved to turn off the light. When he turned back to Kurama, the redhead was already laying on his side, showing his back to his frustrated friend. Twitching his mouth in annoyance, Hiei moved and pressed himself to Kurama, wrapping his arms around the other from behind.

The redhead didn't respond (and didn't resist either), only when he felt something pressing on his lower back, he exclaimed "Hiei!"

"What? I can't control this," Hiei replied in the dark.

"So go sleep on your futon then!" Kurama protested and attempted to move away.

"It'll pass in less than five minutes," Hiei promised.

"I don't care! Just stop pressing it into my back!"

"It's not my fault you turned around..."

"Hiei..."

"Fine."

* * *

Floating above Makai lands, the winds messed his long silver mane, sending bright shining strands into his face. Purple wings swished slowly. It was quiet; only the wind was heard. Suddenly, he lost altitude, diving to the ground below. Golden orbs watched carefully as he passed the woods. The ground was dry, the land was empty. Finally, he hit the ground and felt as if his wings were thorn off. There, his sight detected a gang of thieves. Standing together, they were laughing and talking, one of them bragged, the others listened.

Walking further, he managed to hear deep rich laughter ringing in his ears. "...Fools!" one of them laughed, showing off his sword "They were so easy!" he told the rest. Their appearance was so blurry, Kurama could barely focus on their faces. He was sure about one thing: they were all males. The bragging demon stopped praising himself when he noticed the intruder. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he pointed at the silver youko with his sword. "Who are you? This is my territory!" the demon spat in annoyance and flew toward Kurama.

Surprised that the demon could fly, Kurama watched in astonishment as the demon got closer and closer. Suddenly, he could see the blade of the sword coming in his direction. Trying to dodge, he discovered he was paralyzed on the ground. As the blade slashed, aiming at his head, his mind started to wash into darkness. Floating in the darkness, he felt something wet caressing his lips gently. He opened his mouth slowly, giving the invading tongue more access to his mouth. Hearing a soft moan, he stopped his actions and popped open his eyes. He pulled away instantly when he saw familiar dark bangs of hair.

"Hiei!" he shouted, still dizzy from his dream.

"Hn. I see you finally woke up." the fire demon stated, smiling toothily at the redhead beneath him. He cuddled his legs closer to Kurama's and leaned down for another kiss. Unfortunately, it wasn't returned this time.

"Hiei, stop that!" Kurama pushed him away.

Hiei frowned, but then smirked. "You seemed to like 'that' a lot more just a minute ago... In fact... I am enjoying this too much to stop..." He bent over for another kiss when he suddenly was thrown out of the bed and onto the futon below. "Ow!"

"That will teach you!" Kurama muttered and looked at his alarm clock, his eyes widening when it said 10 am. "You...! I'm late!" He jumped off the bed and rushed to his closet. He opened it and quickly picked out clothes.

"Oh... About that. Your mother said you have a day off today," Hiei said behind him, sitting on the futon, rubbing the side of his head that had hit the futon.

At that, Kurama froze. He had never had a day off before, only Sunday, but that didn't count. Something must have happened, but what?

"She wants us to go out to something that is called 'cinema'," Hiei continued, as Kurama turned around with eyes narrowed. Seeing that Hiei didn't have a clue, he sighed and nodded. Shiori and her match makings...

* * *

Next chapter: Chapter 10- Second Date.


	11. Chapter 10: The Second Date

Alright, this time I give you the two _last _chapters. Yes, this is the end.

Thanks for **_Maiden_** for editing this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or the characters!

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Second Date**

"Shuichi!" Shiori sang from the kitchen counter when she saw her both son and guest finally come down. Kurama immediately fixed a soft smile on his face for his mother and greeted her. "You were sleeping so deeply, I really didn't want to disturb you," she told him, as he sat down at the table.

"Hiei said you want us to go see a movie, but-"

"No buts Shuichi!" Shiori chided. "I felt guilty for yesterday and wanted to make it up to you two, so I thought: why not to fix you up on another date?" She sat down and continued, "I wanted it to be special, so I talked to Kazuya and let him know. He said he agreed to let you have the day off! So, I bought you two tickets for the cinema! Now, you have the whole day to yourselves!" she said in excitement.

When Hiei looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Kurama sighed. Shiori had already spent her money on the tickets, so they had to go see the ningen movie which _he_wasn't so thrilled to see. Hiei frowned, he wanted to ask what was this cinema thing, but didn't want to show his ignorance about human customs. He knew about movies, so he assumed it was where they were shown.

"Actually, Shuichi, you don't have time! The movie is about to start!" Shiori said hastily.

"What time is it?" Kurama asked, when she pulled the two tickets out of her pocket.

"This morning I think..." She looked in confusion at the small printed letters.

Kurama leaned towards her to peek at the tickets. "Mother, it starts in fifteen minutes," he told her.

"Oh no! You don't have much time!" she said in panic.

"Come on, Hiei, we're going." Kurama stood up. Hiei nodded, though he didn't know why they had to go there, and followed the kitsune out the door.

Once they were outside, Kurama started to walk quickly on the sidewalk next to Hiei, who was trying to keep up with him. "Kurama... What is it?" the fire demon asked, walking faster.

"Mother bought us tickets for the cinema, it's a place where humans go to entertain themselves," Kurama explained, like it was obvious, "and it's about to start soon." He kept his pace.

"Hn. I'd already figured..." Hiei told him. "What I want to know is why are you in such a hurry, it's just a ningen movie. We can just tell her we went instead o-"

"Mother bought the tickets so we're going," Kurama cut in, and stopped in his tracks. "Look, I don't want to go there either, I just don't want to have to lie to her all the time," he admitted.

With a sigh Hiei nodded in understanding. "So we'll go then," he said in defeat.

* * *

There wasn't many people at that time of morning. Usually people worked or went to school at that time, but there were still a few people standing in line, buying drinks and popcorn. Less noise, less awkward moments, and more quiet time and being unnoticed, he noted to himself.

"May I see your tickets please?" A young woman smiled at them. Hiei only snorted, watching the redhead pull out the tickets from his pocket and hand them to the woman. "Have a good time." She handed them back to Kurama, who smiled back and walked inside with Hiei following right behind him.

Inside there was a small hall with a lot of dark red seats. What's more, it was slightly dark and cold with no windows, a typical movie theatre. "Let's see... Row 7 looks empty..." Kurama mumbled, looking for seats. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"There is no one in here, just sit wherever you want," he told the redhead, watching Kurama walking into the correct row and taking his seat there.

"Hiei, you sit here." Kurama pointed at the seat beside him. On second thought, Hiei didn't mind where he sat as long as it was next to Kurama. Sitting down, he crossed his arms. "It should start in a few minutes," Kurama told him, realizing they didn't even know what the movie was about. Knowing his mother wouldn't pick something scary for them to watch, he hoped it wasn't some cheesy movie.

Slowly, people started to enter the hall and take their places behind and in front of the two demons. Soon, the small hall was filled with the sound of chattering and the noise of crunching popcorn. Hiei tapped his fingers impatiently as the light was finally turned off. It was completely dark except for the screen in front of them, which started to run images with a strong light coming off it. In spite of his show of annoyance, Hiei started to like being there in the dark next to Kurama.

"These are commercials, Hiei," the redhead explained when the screen turned colorful. Hiei turned his gaze to him, silently admiring the soft features of the redhead in the dark. Then the hall fell silent as big titles were displayed on the screen.

Looking around him, Hiei didn't mind the movie at all. He looked at the people behind his seat and the couple who sat in the same row as them, but still far enough away. His gaze was fixed upon Kurama once again. The redhead seemed to be trying to enjoy the movie, not wanting to admit that he obviously didn't like being there. Well, Hiei was going to change that. After all, it was Shiori's gift to them, and it still _was_ some kind of a date.

Frowning, he stared at Kurama as the minutes stretched out. How was he going to... with the stupid seats blocking his way. He had to be creative on this one. Smiling mischievously at the plan that was forming in his devious mind, he sat innocently in his seat. No more than few moments later, Kurama's head snapped in his direction. It worked like magic.

Eyes narrowed with a small frown. "Hiei...! What are you doing!" the redhead whispered, referring to the rise of warm youki that was emitted from the fire demon's body.

Hiei only snickered. "This place is cold." He shifted slightly in his seat. Kurama eyed him wearily, knowing what Hiei was trying to do as the hall was starting to feel warmer and warmer. Giving an impatient glare to the said fire demon, Kurama continued staring intensely at him. Hiei only smiled back, showing his little fangs, and leaning further toward Kurama's seat, suddenly grasping the redhead's hand with his own.

"Hiei..." Kurama leaned away from him as Hiei curled into Kurama's seat, half topping the redhead. "Don't-" Kurama managed to say just before the familiar warmth of Hiei's lips met his. Melting immediately into the addictingfeeling of those lips, he opened his mouth with a small, audible moan.

Slowly, Hiei's smaller body pushed him down in his seat into a painful position, hands running through his hair as the kiss deepened. "Hiei..." He broke the kiss, panting. "I don't think this is the right place for thi-" Lips quieted him immediately. Hiei seemed to like to shut him up like that, and it seemed that he didn't mind that method anymore, either.

Close to the end of the movie, they found a better position to share Kurama's chair. But as the movie ended and the lights were turned on abruptly, Kurama, who was half sitting on Hiei's lap, jumped in embarrassment to the next seat.

With a smile that couldn't be erased so easily, a satisfied fire demon was walking out of the movie theatre. Next to him walked a tall redhead with his hands deep in his pockets, trying to hide the small smile that appeared on his lips, too. Stopping at the entrance, Kurama smiled down at his shorter friend. "What are we going to tell mother when she asks about the movie?" he asked with a smirk. Hiei smirked back.

"That it was delicious," Hiei replied, with a mischief glint in his eyes.

"Oh, I see..." the redhead chuckled and looked away slyly. "One thing I'm glad about," he began, and looked back at the fire demon, "You finally learned how to kiss properly." He winked.

Hiei twitched his mouth in annoyance. "And what do you mean by that? You're not my first!" he snapped.

"Yes, Hiei, but every time you kissed so roughly... Now, at least you learned how to be gentle in the past two hours." Kurama started to walk away.

"Hn." Hiei calmed down. "You liked it when I kissed you that way," he said, following the other. Kurama smiled.

"Are you hungry? We have all day to do whatever we want," he said. "Come on, lunch on me."

As the afternoon sun hanged on the other side of the sky, ready to sink down to the horizon, rosy lips sucked on a thin, pink straw. With a soft noise, the straw was filled with a reddish liquid. The redhead smiled through it, eyeing his friend playfully.

"Hn. You've spent too much time in here, sucking on that straw like a girl," Hiei commented, although he couldn't help but keep his gaze on the lips that were kept sucking on the small, pinkish object. The redhead only smiled and put set his drink down on the grass. He scooted closer to Hiei, his dark green eyes sparkling.

"It's fun, you should try it, too," he replied calmly. Hiei only snorted, a demon like Kurama drinking from a straw.

There was a silent moment, when the fire demon sighed and just laid on the grass below. "Hiei..." Kurama watched him. "I have to admit, it was nice going out with you," he said with a soft smile. With his eyes closed, the corners of Hiei's mouth were twitching slightly upward. "I mean... don't get your hopes up, Hiei, but... it was nice," he said in conclusion.

Hiei smirked. "Alright, that works for me." He opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight in the whole world: Kurama. His smirk turned into a brilliant smile, as he lazily watched red strands play with a light gust of wind, and green eyes laugh at the feeling, and rosy lips showing another smile as they continued to suck from the familiar pink straw. How could he not fall in love with this creature, he asked himself, admiring every detail in the fox's features.

As night fell, their long date came to its end. Both walked through the park peacefully, slowly, trying to delay their return home. Strangely, Kurama's human parents didn't come to greet him this time. Thankful, he and Hiei just climbed upstairs to his room.

"I'm going to take a shower and change," he told Hiei, grabbing his pajamas and a pair of clean underwear. The fire demon watched him leave the room, and settled himself on the window sill, just above the bed. Remembering all the things they had done that day, he smiled. Kurama had let him kiss him willingly, and even teased him afterwards. His heart felt happy. He couldn't explain why when a certain redhead showed signs of wanting to be with him, he felt his heart and soul exploding with happiness.

The said redhead opened the door and closed it behind him. With his hair dripping to the floor below, he plopped onto his bed and grabbed his hairbrush. Hiei watched him brushing his hair slowly, and after a while he decided that he had done enough watching. He jumped onto the bed below, startling Kurama.

With a soft smile, the redhead put his hairbrush on his nightstand and turned to Hiei. "All day wasn't enough for you?" he questioned teasingly. Hiei scooted closer, shaking his head.

"I can't get enough of you," he replied huskily, raising his hand to cup Kurama's cheek. With smiles gracing both their faces, he brought Kurama's face closer to his and planted a gentle kiss on the redhead's lips. Soon Kurama was leaning down to capture the retreating lips, wrapping his arms around his smaller friend.

Breaking the kiss, he panted and pushed Hiei to the bed beneath him, lowering himself to lie on top of Hiei. Closing the space between them, he pressed his body affectionately to Hiei's, earning a soft moan. Hands came up to grab his head, as he kissed the fire demon again soundly.

Mentally smirking to himself at his victory, Hiei let the redhead have his way before rolling them to the side and topping Kurama himself. Deepening the kiss, they both surrendered to each other.

Few hours had passed before either of them settled back to finally fall fast asleep.


	12. The End!

**This is the last chapter! Thanks for reading~ and all the reviews and those who favourite and subscribed to the story!**

**Special thanks [again] for Maiden, for editing most of this story it helped a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

"Shuichi!" Shiori called from the first floor. Answering her call, Kurama sat up on his bed and looked around his room. He then got up on his knees and looked out the opened window. It was clear Hiei wasn't there anymore or downstairs. Where was Hiei? Last night they had made-out for hours, it had been incredible.

As sadness washed over his heart, he wandered in his room for a few moments, until something white caught his eye. It was a note resting on his desk_. It wasn't there last night_, he thought, as he took the note and read it:

_"Kurama, I was called back to Alaric urgently. Fortunately, I'll be back in a few days. _

_Hiei."_

Frowning at the small note, Kurama put it away on his desk. Why, after they had such a nice day together yesterday, when he wanted today to be with Hiei a little more, had Mukuro called her heir back? It wasn't fair, he sighed.

Reluctantly, he drugged himself to work, coming back in the evening and explaining why Hiei had to leave so suddenly to his parents at dinner. He was then asked more questions, and answered them with a lack of interest.

The next day, he started to feel something sink in his heart. As he headed to work, he wondered what Hiei was doing in the Makai and if he were thinking about him, too. The following day, emptiness darkened the glint in his eyes. Thoughts of how was Hiei doing, along with how he would welcome the fire demon back filled his mind. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate on his work, the memories of the kisses from the previous nights made their way back into his throbbing head and made it ache with yearning.

Rejecting his stepfather's offer of driving him home, he started to make his way back on foot. He found himself looking up at the trees on the way there, trying to detect a familiar aura following him, only to have his search in vain. No one was watching him, or following him. With that realization his spirits sunk as he reached home. Refusing dinner, he dropped himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling so that minutes felt like hours.

Hiei was his friend, and he didn't know how he felt about the fire demon taking this new place deep in his heart. He felt like Hiei sat there, in the center of his chest, sinking his fangs to his aching soul. He missed Hiei's presence, he admitted to himself. He missed him so badly he had lost his appetite for two days already. What was Hiei doing, now? he mused. Was he thinking the same way about him? Had he missed Kurama, too? Had he meant those words he had said before about loving him?

The sun was rising and the morning came as birds were chirping happily up in the trees, welcoming the beginning of a new day. Kurama blinked his sore eyes open and sat up slowly, looking around. He recalled falling asleep when he got home yesterday. Rubbing his eyes, he ran his fingers through his hair. It was early in the morning, too early. His mother, though, should be in the kitchen by now, he thought.

Heading to his closet to change the clothes from last night, he abruptly stopped in his tracks, widening his eyes as a familiar aura filled his senses. It came from downstairs. Forgetting his plans to get dressed with fresh clothes, he rushed out of his room and ran downstairs. Hearing his mother greeting someone, he hurriedly stepped toward the entrance. There, Hiei was taking off his shoes, greeting Shiori back.

"Oh musuko, you're awake." Shiori turned to Kurama.

"Hiei?" In the first time in his life, Kurama ignored his mother's words and walked closer to his friend.

The fire demon looked up, red-brown orbs eyeing the kitsune playfully. He smirked. "Missed me?" He smiled with his fangs out. With his heart bursting with joy, Kurama threw his arms around Hiei's neck and hugged the other tightly. Smiling softly, Hiei returned the hug, stroking the messed red hair with one hand.

Breaking their embrace, Kurama looked down at Hiei with his eyes sparkling.

"Do you want to know a secret?" he asked. Hiei blinked and nodded. "Promise you won't tell?"

Deep in their reunion, they even didn't notice Shiori had left them alone in the entrance of the house, humming an old tune on her way to the kitchen.

**END!**


End file.
